In The Nut House
by Squeakers
Summary: COMPLETED When the girls get revenge on the boys for a prank, the boys never expected to be sent to an insane asylum. How would the boys survive with out any powers? R&R Lesson: They should have know that you should never mess with women
1. Chapt 1

**__**

In The Nut House!!!

By Squeakers

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own YYH, but I do own any character that is new: like Kat or Dr. Umo. I'm going to make this for all of my chapters, because I'm too lazy to write it on all of them. 

(Authors in put well my input is in the parenthesis. Talking telepathically is like this ~blah blah~)

****

Chapter 1: The Plot

The girls had decided that they should have a sleepover. Keiko volunteered to have it at her house that Friday night.

Around 5, the girls had shown up at Keiko's house. They went up stairs, to Keiko's room. They had gotten comfortable in their pjs and laid out their beds on the floor. 

Yukina was on the left of Keiko, and was sitting on her legs. Keiko was lying on her stomach on her bed. Shizuru was on Keiko's right sitting with one knee pulled to her chest. And Botan was across from Keiko, sitting Indian style. There was a bowl of chips in the middle of them. 

"So, how do we get them back?" Shizuru asked digging into the chips.

"Let's do something that they would never expect us to do," replied Botan. She looked over to where Yukina was sitting. "What do you think, Yukina?"

"I don't know, Botan. I don't want to make them mad, an…" she started to say but was cut off by Botan.

"Don't worry Yukina. They won't bother us any more after this. I promise," she said with a cheerful smile. 

"Okay, so what do we do?" Keiko asked. 

The girls sat thinking for a few minutes when Botan's face began to have an evil grin dance across it. 

"Let's send them to an insane asylum," she said with a gleam. The girls looked at her shocked, but then the evil grin found it's way to them. 

"Great idea," said Keiko.

"Yeah! Let's do that," Yukina said. The three was shocked to hear Yukina willing to go through with it, and the fact that she had a grin. 

"Okay, we all agree, but how do we send them to the nut house?" Keiko questioned. They sat staring at each other. 

"Why don't we tell them the truth about them?" Shizuru asked.

"What do you mean 'the truth'?"

"Simple. We explain about Yusuke dying and coming back. Hiei and Kurama being youkais, and stuff like that. Once the asylum hears about that the boys would be locked up for awhile." 

"Um… we can't do that," Keiko said.

"Why not?"

"Well, then how would we get them out? This was only suppose to be for a few days, not for the rest of their life."

"Then I got it," Botan said, just remembering something. "I have a good friend in the spirit world."

"Wow you have a good friend. Now that's something new," Shizuru added.

"Ha, ha, any ways she has this power to make people believe almost anything to be true. Why don't I ask her to come down and help us?" 

"Cool, so what does that mean?"

"Well all we have to do is get the boys to sleep, when they are Kat, my friend, will make it seem that they are in the nut house. So what do you think?"

The girls were hesitant at first, but then they agreed on sending them to the nut house. Botan called her friend up, and she was willing to come and help out. 

"Sure Botan, I'll love to come over and help. How about I come over tomorrow morning?" 

"Okay."

"Great see you then." Botan hung up the phone. 

"She'll be over tomorrow morning, to help us plan."

"Cool. Okay then I think that it's time for us to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," Keiko said slipping under her sheets. They all turned in for the night with cheerful faces. They were finally going to pull the ultimate prank on the boys.

"Helloooo, is any one up?" asked a voice at the window. "Botan? Are you up?" the voice asked again. "Come on, it's cold out here… Will some one wake up." The voice was getting irritated, but finally Botan woke up and looked out the window.

"Oh, Kat. It's you," she said half asleep. "Hold on a sec… There you go," she said opening the window, sending a cold wind in the room. Causing the girls to shiver awake. Keiko looked at her clock and noticed that it was 7 o'clock.

"Oh, Botan shut the window,' Keiko said half-groggy. 

"Come on you girls, Kat's here for our plan," Botan explained. The girls got out of bed and got ready in a rush. Okay, the rush was an hour and each girl took a shower. 

When the girls were done, they sat down on Keiko's bed and Katsumi introduced herself. 

"Let me introduce myself. I am the one and only Katsumi, from the Spirit world, but you can just call me Kat, and I'm at your service," the girl said taking a bow. She was about Keiko's height, with crystal blue eyes that seems like she is looking right into your soul, and with strawberry hair and had light streaks of blond, red and brown that were hard to see, except when the sun hit them just right. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a furry, fluffy belt that is the same color as her hair. She looked about 16, but of course she wasn't just like Botan. She was also caring an oar that disappeared when she came in the room.

"Hi, I'm Keiko. This is Yukina and Shizuru." They all shook hand and said their hi's. 

"So, I hear that you need my help getting back at some boys." 

"Yeap, but first can we get something to eat? I'm starving," Botan asked. 

"Sure, we can eat here or go out to eat?" explained Keiko.

"I say we eat out. Then we can talk about the plan without some nosy parents to worry about," suggested Shizuru. 

"I'm up for that," said Yukina. They all agreed and set off to get breakfast.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down.

"One question before we order," said Yukina. 

"Yes," replied Shizuru. 

"Well, it's 'bout who is going to pay?" Everyone looked at each other, seeing what some one will say.

"Don't worry about that Yukina. I'm sure that Kat here will be able to pre-sway the waiter what we already pay, when that time comes. Now enough of that let's order," Botan said looking at the menu. 

_"Botan,_ you know that I can't do that. It's illegal," Katsumi said nervously.

"Oh, come on, Kat, I know very well that you do this kind of stuff all the time," Botan snickered. Katsumi's face turned red. 

"That's not true. I only do it when I am desperate or I'm in trouble," Katsumi said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah, and when you don't have enough money," Botan added. 

"Fine… you got me there. I'll do it, but that's the last time Botan. I can't use my powers all of the time in the real world, but if I was in the Spirit World, well then that would be different," Katsumi said finally giving in. Her belt began to twitch, and Keiko, who was sitting next to her, jumped. 

"Kat, your belt it just moved," she screamed. Katsumi looked down and chuckled.

"Oh, that…" she said was her belt unwrapped itself from her waist. "That's just my tail." 

"Your tail?" questioned Keiko.

"Yeah! I suppose that Botan didn't mention me clearly to you did she?" asked Katsumi looking at Botan.

~Why don't you ever tell people what I am?~ 

"Ha, ha, yeah well you know it never occurred to me," said Botan. 

"What didn't occurred to you, Botan?" questioned Yukina.

"To tell you that she is a ¼ youkai," Botan said. 

"A ¼?" questioned Keiko. 

"That's right. My Grandma is a full youkai. My mom is a ½ and I'm a forth. I also get a ¼ of their power and looks. You see I got a tail, and not ears or claws. But I do wish I did. Any ways I don't mind my tail at least it is not ears, but I do have good hearing," rambled Katsumi. (Odd, yeah I know. I didn't want her to look totally youkai but still to have the powers and some of the looks. Plus I thought that a ¼ youkai would be interesting when it came to her powers.)

"Okay enough of that. How do we plan to make this thing work?" Shizuru questioned. 

"I'll tell you but first let's order," announced Katsumi. 

So the girls all ordered their breakfasts, and after the food came they began to talk.

"First order of business. We have to get the boys all in the same room and preferably asleep; Next we make it so it seems to them that we never put them asleep for very long; then we slash the doctors have to 'capture' them and take them to the asylum. So what do you think?" Katsumi asked feeling good about her plan.

"Nice but are the boys going to be able to use their powers?" asked Keiko.

"Nope, not if you want them to then I can, but all their powers and weapons will be fake." 

"So, how do we get the boys all in the same place?" Yukina asked. 

They all thought for a moment, before Botan announced her proposal. 

"Today's Saturday, right? Then let's have a party slash 'sleepover' with the boys?" 

"Hey, that's a great idea," Keiko said. "Where are we going to have it?"

"At Shizuru's house, of course," Botan said cheery. "That's okay right, Shizuru?" She looked over at her with some concerns. 

"Yeah, that's fine."

"That's great now all we have to do is find away to get the boys over, and I know one person that will be hard to get over," Botan thought. 

"So how do we get him over?" Yukina asked. 

"Just leave that to me. I think I have something that I can say that would make him come running," Botan said. _Yeah, come running to kill me. Why do I do these things? _she thought quietly. 

"Okay, then let's get this pla…party started," said Shizuru. 

"Sure. I'll get Yusuke to the party," Keiko announced. 

"I can get Hiei and Kurama," Botan added. 

"I'll just be at Shizuru's house," Katsumi said. The three started to get up.

"Who's going to pay?" questioned Yukina.

"Kat?!" Botan said nervously to the zoned out friend. 

"What?" She looked around. "Oh, no…NO." Botan gave her, her famous cat look. "Fine. Let's go." _Darn-it, I thought that she might have forgotten about that. Oh well, that's not the first time, _she thought to herself getting up. 

They walked out, while Katsumi walked to the counter. She had her eyes closed and her tail was swishing violently, then stopped as she opened her eyes. When the cashier came over, she stopped and seemed to look right passed everyone. 

Katsumi then walked away, almost sleepwalking, and joined the rest of the group.

"There, are you happy?" she asked Botan. "You know… now you owe me… big time… I have to go… back to Spirit… World to charge back up," she added between yawns. She held out her hand and an oar appeared. Katsumi jumped on it. "When will the party begin?" (Yeah, weird I know, but you have to remember she had to trick everyone in the restaurant, plus she is able to do more when she is in the Spirit World. In other words, the more she does on earth the more tired she becomes.)

"Be at Shizuru's house around 2:30," Botan replied. (Yeah, I know that's pretty early but that's the only way I can get the story going.)

"Okay, see you then." With that, Katsumi flew off.

"Now I think that we should find the boys," said Keiko.

"Cool, meet you guys at 2:30," Botan said flying off on her oar. 

"Yukina, you can come with me," Shizuru offered.

"Okay, thank you," she replied. 

"And I'll go find Yusuke now," said Keiko. The three walked in other directions, Keiko by herself and Yukina with Shizuru.

"Now, where can Yusuke be," Keiko said to herself. "Knowing him, he's probably in a fight somewhere," she chuckled. "That Yusuke, one of these days he's going to go too far and get himself killed." She thought back to the Tournament. "If he does, he'll have to deal with me," she added. 

"Nice dress, Keiko," a voice said behind her as it slapped her butt. 

"Yusuke, you jerk," was her reply as she whipped around and smacked him in the face with her hand. 

"Oww…" he whined rubbing his check. 

"I was looking for you."

"Why? What's up?"

"Well, the girls and I were planing to have a party at Shizuru's house tonight, and we were wondering if you would like to come," she explained trying to hold in her laughter.

"Umm… let me think. What am I doing to tonight?" Yusuke thought to himself. "Well, I think that mom is going to be drunk at some bar all night. So, sure I guess that it can't hurt," he finally said.

"Cool, see you at Shizuru's house at 2:30," she said waving him go bye. She left Yusuke confused and still thinking. 

"Okay, then I guess I'll be there." He waved Keiko bye too. "I wonder why they're having a party all of the sudden."

Keiko ran to Shizuru's house, and knocked on the door. A tall, dumb looking person answered the door.

"Hey, Keiko. What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Hey Kuwabara, I was just coming over to help get ready for the party," she said. "Is you sis around?" she asked. 

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Yukina," he explained. His face also lit up when she mentioned Yukina's name. 

"Oh yeah, are you going to stay for the party?" 

"I don't know."

"Yukina is going to be there," tempted Keiko. 

"She is? That explains her being here. I'll be here." Keiko walked into the kitchen. Yukina and Shizuru were setting the place for the party.

"Hey you two. Do you need some help?" Keiko asked. 

"Sure, is Yusuke going to come?" asked Shizuru. 

"Yukina, my love, do you want some help?" Kuwabara called. 

"No thank you, Kazuma," Yukina told him. 

"I wonder how Botan is doing with trying to get Hiei and Kurama to come here," Keiko thought. 

"I'm sure that she has found a way to get them here. She did say that she did," Shizuru said.

"Hiei, Kurama. The girls and I are having a party at Kuwabara's house, and we were wondering if you guys could come. So, what do you say?" Botan asked.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind coming to a party," Kurama said happily. "What about you, Hiei?"

"Hn. I don't want to be caught dead having a stupid party with those ningens," he snarled. 

"Come on, Hiei. Yukina will be there," Botan said trying to convince him to come. _Come on; take the bait Hiei, _she thought to herself.

"So why do I care?" 

"She's your sister. You should care," Kurama told him.

"Hn."

"Well, I think that you should talk to her." 

"Why?" he asked looking at Botan.

"Because I think that she might have found out…" 

"She might have found out WHAT?" Hiei asked angrily and with a hint of worry. 

"That… you're her brot…"

Hiei interrupted her before she could finish. "And how did she find out, Botan?" Hiei pulled out his katana and pointed it at the scared blue hair girl.

"Now, Hiei. She did say that she thinks that Yukina found out. Maybe you should go to the party and find out yourself," Kurama said calmly lowering the katana. 

"Fine, but if she found out, I'm going to kill you," threaten the short fire youkai. "And if you lied to me, I'm going to kill you," he added.

Botan shuddered. "Okay," she said shakily. Hiei put his katana back and left. "Wait, Hiei."

"What?"

"The party is at 2:30 at Kuwabara's house," Botan told him.

"Hn."

Botan turned to Kurama. "Thanks. I thought at I was a goner," she said thankfully.

"No problem, Botan, but you know that you shouldn't have said that. You knew that he would have killed you, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but he's still going to kill me."

"Why does she really know?" Kurama asked.

"Well, no I just made that up. It was the only way I thought of to get him to come," Botan said.

"Then why didn't you tell them that there is going to be ice cream there," Kurama explained. 

"Heee yeah, maybe then I wouldn't be dead." 

"Well, I guess I could try and talk Hiei into not killing you. Bye, Botan, I'll see you there," Kurama said walking out. 

"Okay, bye." Botan sat down with a sigh. "Geeze. I can't believe that I didn't think of telling him about ice cream," thought Botan. 

Botan was sitting for awhile. She checked the clock on the wall. "Wow, 1:30 already? I should see if Katsumi is ready." She got up and went looking for her friend. She found her sleeping on a couch. "Kat…Kat?" whispered Botan. 

Katsumi turned to her side with a whine. "Kat…it's 1:30. We have to get to the party," Botan said shaking the sleeping friend. Katsumi's tail flicked as she began to wake up.

"Just a few more minutes," she whined. 

"No, Kat. We have to get to the party. Come on," Botan said again. Then getting frustrated, Botan pulled the blankets off of Katsumi and tried to push her off the couch. The sleeping girl fell with a thud. (That's me.)

"Fine, fine, I'm up. I'm up," she said rubbing her butt and stretching. "Let's go, then," she said. 

The two left to the party. They arrived a little passed 2. 

"Hey, Botan, Kat," said Keiko opening the door. "Is Kurama and Hiei coming?" 

Botan nodded her head slowly. "They should be here soon." Kuwabara came into the living room. 

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the cat girl. 

"Hey, Kuwabara. I'm Katsumi or Kat if you like," she said taking a bow. "I'm a friend of Botan." 

"Hi," Kuwabara said. 


	2. Chapt 2

****

ATTENTION, ATTENTION: Katrina's name changed to Katsumi. Katrina means pure. While Katsumi means beautiful victory, and of course, the girls are getting the victory. You'll also learn in chapt 4, why pure may not be such a good description for her. 

Author's note: I don't know what Shizuru's and Kuwabara's house looks like so I just did simple descriptions. If you do know, what it looks like please let me know. You would also notice that Kuwabara's kitty isn't here. I'm sorry all you kitty fans, but I didn't know how to incorporate her in it. But the wonderful Puu is in here.

****

Chapter 2: Let the party begin!

In the next fifteen minutes, Yusuke with Puu, Kurama and Hiei came. 

Yusuke was sitting on the couch next to Keiko, and Puu was in Keiko's lap. Kurama was sitting in a chair. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill as he normally does. Botan was trying to stay clear from Hiei. Yukina was next to Kuwabara and Shizuru and Katsumi was in the kitchen grabbing some snacks. 

Kurama was able to talk Hiei out of killing Botan, when they came over, but Botan still was keeping her distance. 

"Okay everyone, we have some pretzels, popcorn and soda. If you want some," said Katsumi placing the snacks on the table. 

"Who are you?" asked Yusuke. 

"Well, everyone. This is Katsumi. She is a friend from Spirit World," explained Botan.

"Hey, you can just call me Kat." Her tail waved back and forth behind her. She noticed that they guys were looking at her tail. "Oh, yeah. I'm a youkai. Well, sortof, I'm a ¼ of one."

"So, what's you powers?" asked Hiei.

"I can make someone believe something that's not real." Everyone again looked at her confused. "Why don't I just show you." 

"I have an idea," said Botan. She walked over and whispered into Katsumi's ear. 

"Okay, that's a good one." She closed her eyes and her tail began to swish violently but not as bad as in the restaurant. Then it stopped, and she opened her eyes. "There. I think that'll do it." 

"What did you do?" asked Kuwabara.

"Oh, I think that you'll find out soon enough," she chuckled. 

"I knew it. She is just a weakling," announced Hiei. 

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Botan. 

"Hn?" Botan pointed to Kuwabara. He was staring at him with big eyes. 

"Kitty," he squealed and began to chase after Hiei. 

"Get away from me, you idiot," yelled Hiei trying to run from the crazed Kuwabara. 

"He can't hear you. All he hears is meows," laughed Katsumi. "Now do you think that I'm a weakling?" 

"No, okay? Now, make him stop," yelled Hiei still running from Kuwabara. The rest of the group was laughing their heads off, just watching Kuwabara chase after Hiei. "If you don't then I will just have to kill him." Hiei pulled out his katana.

"Only if you say the magic words," said Katsumi. Hiei shot a glare at girl controlling Kuwabara. 

"Please," he said fast and quietly. 

"What? I didn't hear you," joked Katsumi. 

"Please," he yelled. 

"What? What was that? I still didn't hear you," Katsumi chuckled. 

"Oh, come on, Kat. Make him stop," said Yukina. 

"Okay, don't get so uptight. I was just foolin' with you, Hiei," she said. With a wave of her hand, Kuwabara stopped with a halt.

"Huh, what happened to the kitty?" he asked looking at Hiei with a confused look. 

"Umm… what kitty, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. 

"The kitty that was just there," he said pointing at where Hiei was. 

"There wasn't kitty here," said Shizuru. "It was just in your head." 

"Oh, so Kat when are you going to show us your powers?" he asked. 

"I did. Didn't you see?"

"Of course he didn't. He was to busy chasing an imaginary kitty," explained Yusuke. 

"Puu!!" squealed Puu.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" asked Kuwabara with a puzzled look. 

"Remember Kuwabara. Kat can make people believe something that isn't real," explained Botan. 

"Oh, I see," Kuwabara announce.

"Good, now let's get this party really going," said Keiko.

"I still didn't see it," Kuwabara mumbled. 

"It's okay, baka. It wasn't _that_ impressive," said Hiei crossing his arms.

"No, it was hilarious," chuckled Yusuke. Puu was bouncing in Keiko's lap as Yusuke laughed. 

"Come on, Hiei. What she did was good," Kurama said to the angry fire youkai. 

"As fun as this has been, I'm going to go now," announced Hiei getting ready to leave. 

Botan walked in from the living room.

"Oh, Hiei, you leaving so soon. I thought that you might like some ice cream," she said. 

"Sweet Snow?" asked Hiei with a gleam. Botan nodded to the youkai. "Well, then I guess that it wouldn't hurt if I stay a bit longer." The gleaming youkai ran into the kitchen. 

He came back out 5 minutes later with a giant bowl that had a mountain size scoop of 'sweet snow.'

"_Hiei, _you pig. Did you leave any left for us?" asked Yusuke staring at the youkai digging into the mountain. 

"Hn. Yeah, there is some left," he replied with a mouth full. 

The boy's and Puu walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl for themselves. They didn't realize that the girls have gone up stairs. 

"Do you think that they saw us?" asked Keiko shutting the door behind her. 

"No, they were to busy looking at Hiei," replied Shizuru.

"So, when do you think that we should start with our plan?" asked Yukina. 

"Well, unknown to them, is that I placed a sleeping pill in the ice cream, and with the amount that Hiei took, he should be out of days," explained Botan. 

"That's fine and all, but is there enough for all of them. I mean, Hiei did take most of it," said Katsumi. 

"Yeah, it should be fine," Botan said reassuring. 

"After they are asleep, where should we put them?" asked Yukina in a soft voice. 

"Well, some how we are going to have to find a way to get them to the Spirit World. So, that I can have more power and be able keep it up longer," Katsumi said thoughtfully. Botan thought for a moment before an idea struck her. 

"Umm, Kat, don't you remember that I am the grim reaper, and I'll be able to get them there?" 

"Oh, yeah."

"Then I guess we just have to wait until the boys are asleep," said Keiko. 

"Let's get back to the party before the boys realize that we're gone," announced Shizuru. The girls agreed and walked back to the living room. 

Where they noticed that Hiei was trying to protect his ice cream, that was halfway gone, from the rest team that were trying to go get a spoonful. Except Kurama, he was just fine with the small bowl full that he managed to scrap from the bottom of the box. 

Hiei had an eye on his 'sweet snow' and the jagan eye on ningens. He was swatting them away with his right hand, and in the other hand was a spoon, which he was stuffing his face. In between mouths full, he was yelling at them. The fighters also had torn shirts and a few bruises. Puu noticed the girls come in and jumped into Keiko's arms.

"Oh, Puu, are you okay?" she asked making sure that he was okay. 

"Puu." 

"What is going on here?" asked Botan stepping over the fighting children. 

"Hiei had taken all of the ice cream but a few spoonfuls," a calm voice said walking up to them. 

"Oh, Kurama. Why don't they just go to the store to get some more?" Keiko asked. 

"I offered to go, but they didn't listen, and plus I didn't have any money." 

_~Botan, they how are we going to put sleeping pills in the ice cream?~ _asked Katsumi nervously. 

"Don't worry," she replied with a wink. "Kurama, I will be happy to go. I mean I do have money."

The fighting had stopped when Botan announced that there would be a chance to get some more. Hiei continued to eat. 

"I want some chocolate," demand a greedy black hair boy.

"Gross, can you get some vanilla?" Kuwabara asked.

"Okay, okay, I don't have a lot, and you'll get what I buy," Botan said. 

"Can you get some caramel cup craze?" asked Katsumi. Botan shot her a glance. 

"Why don't you come with me? Then you can get it yourself."

"Okay," Katsumi said happily. 

"Could you four watch them when we're gone?" asked Botan turning to Yukina, Kurama, Shizuru, and Keiko. They nodded in agreement. Puu also nodded. "Now, you three behave yourselves when we are gone." Botan turned back to the three childish fighters. Katsumi and Botan walked to the front door. As they opened it a tall boy with a pacifier in is mouth, walked up. 

"Oh, Koenma-sir, what are you doing here?" asked Katsumi.

"Well, you didn't think that you can keep a party away from me?" he asked. 

"Well, we were going to invite you, sir, but we didn't think that you would want to come," Botan lied trying to cover up the truth. "Now that you're here, why don't you come in and stay a while?" she asked opening the door for him. "We're just grabbing some more ice cream."

"I guess that I could stay. Oh, yeah could you grab some mint chocolate chip?" the teen said walking in.

"Sure," Katsumi said. The two girls walked outside shutting the door behind them. "How are we going to explain this one?" Katsumi looked at her friend with concern. 

"Don't worry. We'll just have to send him to the nut house too," Botan said cheerfully. 

"If you say so," replied the nervous cat. 

Katsumi remembered that her tail was waving with way and that, and wrapped it around her waist. 

"Botan, I hope that when you met that you had some money, you didn't mean me?" 

"No, I have money." 

"Then why couldn't you pay for breakfast?" 

"Well, I don't have that much money. Plus I wanted you to show Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru your power." Botan was lying between her teeth. She hoped that Katsumi wouldn't notice that her face was turning red. 

The two had gotten the ice cream and was back at the house.

"Wait, we have to put some pills in it," said Botan pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills. 

"Don't worry. I just thought about another way of putting it in. just follow me," Katsumi said. Botan handed her the bottle and started to turn the handle, when a black flash shot out. 

"They're back," screamed Hiei. He grabbed the bag out of Botan's hands. 

"Hiei, stop. Kuwabara and I didn't have any." 

Yusuke grabbed the bag from the fire youkai. Kuwabara followed Yusuke into the kitchen. Puu jumped out of Keiko's arms and went into the kitchen as well. 

"Hey, get back here, you stupid ningens," yelled Hiei chasing after the two. Katsumi let out a sigh. 

"Okay, that's it. I had enough of this fighting. I have never meet people that fight this much," Katsumi said angrily. She then marched into the kitchen, and grabbed the ice cream.

"Hey, that's mine," said Hiei reaching for the 'sweet snow.'

"NO," yelled the angry teen. Her tail was unwrapped and the tip was swaying back and forth, like a cat when they are about to attack or get angry. The three, yes even Hiei, shrunk back. They all felt her spirit energy rise and flicker. "Now, each of you are going to get just four spoonfuls. You can also have some sprinkles and that's it. Do you hear me?" She took the ice cream out of the bag and pulled out the pills from her pocket. She quickly started to trick the boys that the pills were sprinkles before they realized what she was doing. 

"Yes," they replied. 

"Good." Katsumi scooped the ice cream with sprinkles and dished it out. 

"Hey, Yusuke ha…" Hiei was cut off before he finished. 

"I don't want to hear it, Hiei. You get what I give you, and you'll be happy." Katsumi locked the ice cream away and walked to the rest of the group, with two bowls in her hand, who were staring at her in awe. 

"Ho-how did you do that?" asked Kurama looking at her then the three boys in the kitchen. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I am the oldest of six brothers and sisters. So, of course I know how to solve these kinds of stupid, childish fights. Believe me they fought almost all the time," she explained giving an innocent laugh and smile. 

"I thought that you didn't see people fight this much?" asked Keiko. 

"That's right. You see after I yelled at them a couple of times, they just stopped." 

"Wow, then I guess that I need to make you a member of the team, to keep them in line," joked Koenma. 

"Yeah, she would help a lot," added Kurama. Katsumi looked at the bowl in her hand. 

"Oh, Koenma-sir, Kurama. Here I scooped you some ice cream." She handed them the bowls. 

"Thank you, Katsumi," Kurama said taking the bowl from the generous girl. He walked in to the dining room. 

Koenma took a bowl. "Ooohh, mint chocolate chip. My fave," he mentioned following Kurama. (Okay, I don't know what his favorite favor is. So, if you know please tell me.) 

"Nice job, Kat," said Shizuru. 

"Thanks," she replied. "In a few moments, they all should be out like a light." She looked at the little children and Kurama. "Let's sit until they're out." Katsumi turned to the couches and sat down. 

Everyone sat down after looking in the kitchen. They noticed that they were all ready getting sleepy. 

"I think that they're almost there," spoke the ice apparition. 

They sat around less than 5 minutes when they heard and felt (Kuwabara) thuds from the kitchen. 

"I guess that it's time to get this party really started," said Shizuru getting up to look in the kitchen. 

Sure enough, they were all out. 

"Well, let's get these sleepy heads to the Spirit World," sighed Botan walking into the kitchen. 

"Yeap!" said Katsumi. Botan was able to lift Hiei; Katsumi grabbed Kuwabara and Yusuke with Puu; and Keiko and Yukina were left with trying to pick up Koenma and Kurama. 

"Umm… Kat, Botan. Keiko and I can't lift these two," said the ice apparition trying her best to lift Koenma. 

"Okay, then just place them in this." A mini boat appeared in the kitchen. "Kat, you can just place them in here too." When the boys were all placed into the boat, the girls set out to the Spirit World. 

***

They walked into a regular size room. In the middle was five chairs lined up in a row. On the other side of the door, was another door. On the left of them were some couches and a table. 

Katsumi laid each boy into a chair; they looked like a dentist chair. 

"Okay, I think that everything is ready," she announced. 

"Hey, is there a possibility that we can see what they see?" asked Shizuru. Katsumi thought a while. 

"Actually there is." She went to a door that led to a closet, and began to rummage around. Throwing things behind her. "Now, I know it's in here somewhere," she said to herself. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out an old, dusty box. She blew off some of the dust, and opened it up. 

"Kat, what is that?" asked Keiko looking at the box. 

"Well, it's something that my family had made to allow someone to watch what we did. Personally it was use to record some funny things that we did."

She reached into the box and pulled out a hand held TV looking thing. It wasn't an ordinary TV looking thing, it had four buttons on the front that they could see, one was bigger than the others and blue. On the top was a handle. Katsumi pulled it, and the TV thing began to shake. Katsumi placed it on the ground in fount of the couches and took a step back. 

"You should take a step back," she said to the girls. 

The TV started to grow bigger, and soon it was almost touching the ceiling. 

"Now, what?" asked Botan.

"Well, let me get the boys started then I'll turn it on." She walked over to the boys and started the procedure. She opened her eyes, and then went to the TV and pushed the blue button. The screen glowed and hummed. "There, in a few seconds, we should begin to see them. So, we should just it and watch." 


	3. Chapt 3

****

ATTENTION, ATTENTION: Katrina's name changed to Katsumi. Katrina means pure. While Katsumi means beautiful victory, and of course, the girls are getting the victory. You'll also learn in chapt 4, why pure may not be such a good description for her. 

(Author's note: In the next few chapters, one different 'victim' will show you what he sees in each chapter, but there will be at most two 'victims' in the chapter. I just don't want to take time for each 'victim'.)

Chapter 3: Victims Number 1 and 2

"Hiei, will you stop it? You can't have my ice cream," I screamed trying to protect my ice cream from the greedy youkai. He was reaching over the table trying to grab my food. Puu on the table helping me block Hiei. 

"Come on, Yusuke. You're not going to eat all of that," he sneered trying again to grab the bowl. I noticed that the Jagan eye underneath the cover (I can think of what it is. So if you know please tell me.) that he has over it was glowing. 

"No," I said back wrapping my arm around it tighter. 

"Now, Hiei. Remember what Katsumi said. You get what you get," I heard, as Kurama walked in with Koenma behind him, in his teenager form. They both walked in with bowls in their hands. 

Hiei sat back and mumbled to himself. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew that he wanted to kill someone, as usual. 

"Hn." Was all that I heard from him. 

"Hey, Pacifier breath. When did you get here, and why are you here?" I asked taking a bit of my ice cream. 

"My name is Koenma, remember? I just got here. I was bored and decided to see what everyone was doing," he said sitting down next to the pouting baby that was sitting across the table from me. 

I saw Kurama sitting at the head of the table quietly eating the ice cream. 

"So, Urameshi? Are you going to finish yours?" asked this annoying voice to the right of me. I turned my attention to the voice. 

"Yes, I am, Kuwabara," I yelled at him. 

"Fine, be that way," he huffed at me. 

"I will," I replied sticking my tongue out at him. He finished the last spoonful from his bowl and walked away. The kitchen was quiet. All that I could hear was the spoons hitting the bowls and Hiei pouting. 

I turned to look into the living room. Kuwabara was waving his hands talking about something. I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then I caught a glimpse at Botain's friend, Kat. There was something about her that I didn't trust. I have no clue what it was about her, but it was strange. 

I heard the rustling of Hiei in his chair as he got up and walked to the window in the living room. I didn't take my eyes off of Kat, as I saw Hiei in the corner of my eye. Kat turned her head towards me, and just glared. Her blue eyes grew darker then they just went back to normal. She smiled at me and continued with her conversation that she was having with Keiko. 

Her smile made me jittery. Both Puu and I were jittery. I turned to Kurama and pacifier breath. They both had finished their ice cream and were just talking to each other. 

"Man, this party is really getting boring," I said. "If something doesn't happen I'll leave or make something happen." 

I placed my feet up on the table and leaned on the chairs two hind legs. I swung my hands behind my head and sat there staring at Kurama, then Koenma, and next into the living room. I was tired for some reason, my eyes didn't listen, and they just slowly closed. I felt Puu jumped on my head and fall asleep too. 

I don't know how long I was sleeping for. It must have been a while, because when I woke up, the girls were cleaning up, while Kuwabara was just sitting in the living room. I looked around for Hiei, Kurama, or Koenma, but they were no where to be found. Puu wasn't on my head any more. He was on the table helping the girls out. 

"Finally," a voice said behind me. It made me jump and almost caused me to fall backwards out of my chair. "You're up, Yusuke." I turned around and saw that it was Keiko. 

"Keiko, why did you do that? I almost fell," I told her. She just huffed at me with her arms crossed. 

"So, why do I care? You should help out," she said giving me that demanding look that leaves us guys scared. (*You ladies know what I am talking about. That evil look that we give guys to make them helpless and weak. And you guys should know what I am talking about. You know that look that we give you that you can't fight. Read below for more.) 

"Where is everyone?" I had to ask. I got up and grabbed my bowl. 

"Oh, they left awhile ago," I heard Botan say. 

I noticed again that Kuwabara wasn't helping out. "Hey, why isn't the idiot helping?" I yelled. I then through the bowl on the counter, picked up Puu and walked away. 

"Kuwabara already helped clean up," I heard Keiko say behind me. 

"Bye, I think that I'm going to go," I said giving them a small wave and walked out the door. I heard everyone say bye or mumbling. "That was a boring party." Puu had flown to my head. "Don't you think, Puu?"

"Puu."

I walked around the corner of the block, when Puu was acting strange. 

"Puu, puu," he said pointing in front of us. 

"What is it?" I looked at where he was pointing. There was something coming toward me. It was a strange white van. It pulled up next to us. Two men in white jumped out of the van and grabbed my arms. They were taller and bigger than Hiei. Of course everyone is bigger that Hiei, but they were even bigger than Torgro. (How ever, you spell his name. Also sorry to make fun of Hiei, but it is true that everyone is taller than him.) One of them had short blond hair, and the other had short black hair. 

"Hey, what are you doing? Get off of me," I told them. I tried to fight them off, but it was useless. _What is going on? I know that I can take them out. _I tried my spirit gun but nothing happened. 

"You are coming with us, Urameshi," the guy with the black hair said. They put my arms into one of those straight jackets. 

"Puu, go tell Kuwabara or anybody that I need help," I said to my spirit beast, but I looked at where he was. 

"Huh, are you talking to this thing? It's just a stuff animal," the other guy said picking him up. 

"And an ugly looking one too," the black hair guy laughed. 

"He's talking to an ugly looking stuff animal," laughed the second guy. 

"Stop talking to him like that. I know that he is ugly, but he is not a stuff animal," I said. I looked at what they said was a stuff animal. They where right, Puu was a stuff animal. He wasn't moving at all. _What's happening? I can't use my spirit gun and Puu is just a stuff animal, _I thought as they shoved me into the back of the van. "Where are you taking me?" 

"You're going to the insane asylum," one of them said. I couldn't tell. The doors were slammed shut. I heard them get in and start the car. I felt the car move. The van was dark, small, and hard. Every bump that they hit, I felt. There was some light that came in; it was from the small little windows that were on the back doors. 

"Darn-it. How do I get out of this thing?" I screamed trying my hardest to get my arms free. 

The van only moved for a few moments when it stopped again. The two guys got out and from what I heard had grabbed another person. I moved to the window, to see if I can see who was captured and to see if I could jump my way out. 

The two opened the door and I was shoved back by the new victim. Then the door was shut again. Before the light was gone, I managed to get a glimpse at the person. The person had red hair, I think. 

"Ow, get off of me, you jerk," I yelled. It was difficult for us with the straight jacket and all. 

"I'm trying," he said back to me. His voice sounded familiar. It was an annoying sound. Then it just hit me it was Kuwabara. 

"Kuwabara, do you know what's happening?" I asked after we had gotten situated. 

"Urameshi?" he questioned me. 

"Yeah, it's me. So, do you know what the heck is going on?" I asked again. I knew that the idiot would have to hear the question a few more time before it sank into his thick skull. 

"I don't know. I was just going back home from walking Yukina to her house," he told me. The rest of the ride was somewhat quiet. 

I could tell that we were driving for a couple of hours now. My butt was getting sore, and I was getting tired from the constant yapping of Kuwabara, yelling at the two. 

The van had stop. The two guys got out of the van. I heard them mumbling outside to someone. I looked out the window to see where we had stopped, but saw a gate behind us. The doors had opened, and a new guy in white was standing between the two guys that captured me. 

He was shorter than the two others were. He was wearing what seemed to me was a doctors coat. His hair was brown with silver strands throughout; the beard on his face was the same, but was mostly silver. He looked at me and gave me a smile. 

"Who are you? And what are we doing here?" I demanded. The two from before grabbed Kuwabara and me and dragged us out of the van. 

"My name it Doctor Umi. You are here, because we heard that you and your 'team mates' believe that you have spirit energy and there is a baby in charge of a place called Spirit World," the doctor told me. "You are going to stay here until you don't believe in spirits anymore." 

"I don't like this place, Urameshi. It gives me the willies," Kuwabara whispered into my ear. 

The five of us walked up to the asylum. It was huge. The place was at least three stories high, and two football fields long. Dr. Umi was leading the way up to the front. We walked into the building. They lead us down a hallway to the right, then into a small white, but bright room. 

"You two will be staying in here until we are ready to start your sessions," the doctor said. He turned away from Kuwabara, and me. The other two took off our jacket and shut the door behind them. 

The walls were covered with matrices. The door had a tinny window with bars on it. There were two small matrices on the ground on either sides of the room. They had a pillow on them and one small blanket on each end of the matrices. 

"What are we going to do?" I heard Kuwabara ask me. 

I looked back at him. He was sitting on one of the 'beds'. I couldn't answer him because I didn't know an answer. I turned back to the door. 

I felt my face turned red, and it was burning with rage. I was so angry that I punched the door. I think that I broke my fingers doing that. I walked into the opposite corner of Kuwabara and sat down. I pulled out the communicator compact. (Don't know what it's called? Sorry. Me forgot.). I opened up hoping that I can call Botan, but when I opened it, it was just an ordinary compact. 

"Great. Something really strange is going on, and I don't like it," I said. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," my 'cell' mate said. I looked at him in agreement. 

I heard something coming down the hall. I walked to the window to see what it was. I saw that the doctor was walking out in front, and the two guys had two people in between them. As I looked closer, I noticed that it was Hiei and Kurama. They did not look too happy. Both of their arms were in straight jackets. Hiei's bandanna was ripped in the front. I couldn't see very well, but I thought that his Jagan eye was fake. 

"Hiei? Kurama?" I yelled banging on the door as they passed. They just looked at me confused and mad, as they were being lead down the hall. 

"What? That shrimp and Kurama is here, too? How come I didn't sense them coming?" Kuwabara asked. I heard him walking up behind me. He too looked out the window just as the two looked at me. 

"I know I couldn't sense them either. Something more then just strange is going on here," I explained. 

"Urameshi, did you see that? Something is wrong with Hiei's Jagan eye." 

"Yeah, you noticed that too? Now, I know something is up."

"Man, they must be really strong if they can capture all of us," Kuwabara said angrily. I walked back to where I was sitting before. Kuwabara followed soon after. 

_That dimwit is right, for once. How could Hiei, Kurama, and I get captured so easily? Of course, Kuwabara got captured, but he's not that strong at all. My spirit gun didn't even work, and Puu is a stuff animal. Also the compact didn't work, _I thought to myself. I looked at Kuwabara, who was playing with something. 

"What are you doing?" He looked up at me and hid what ever it was that he was playing with quickly.

"Nothing," he said to me defensively. 

_"Okay, _then what's that behind your back," I said pointing at the weird thing sticking out from behind him on the ground. He tried to hide it better, but I ran over and snatched it from behind him. 

"Hey, that's mine," he told me trying to grab it back. 

"I just want to see it." I examined the thing. It seemed to me to be a cat's toy, mouse on string. "Why in the world, are you playing with a cat's toy?" I asked dangling the thing in front of him. He grabbed it from me, and put it back in his pocket. 

"Just leave me alone, Urameshi," he yelled at me. He turned around into the corner and pulled his body into a ball. 

_This is going to be a long time. _I walked back to the other side. I lay down and closed my eyes. 

I felt someone kicking me. I figured that it was Kuwabara, wanting me to play with his cat toy with him. I rolled over. 

"Wake up," a voice said.

"Cut that out, Kuwabara," I managed to mumble. The kicking continued. "STOP IT." I turned around to punch that idiot, but when I looked, it wasn't who I thought that it was. It was the blond dude from yesterday. "What do you want?" I looked to see if the idiot was up. His bed was empty. "Hey, where's Kuwabara?"

"Breakfast is ready, and if you mean the guy that was in here with you. Then he is all ready down in the cafeteria eating," he said. He picked me up and walked me down the hall. 

************

* Lady's if you haven't given a guy this look or don't know what I am talking about. One of two things happened you have a guy that obeys you, of course that only happens in our dreams. The second is you never had a guy, don't worry I haven't yet either.

Guy's if you haven't seen the look or you don't know about it. You're either, single or you're lucky, but then that ruins our fun. We love to see you guys crumble at our hands. 

If you're still confused then you should see Home Improvement. The episode where the guy that runs the hardware store has a fight with is wife, because he wouldn't do something, and his wife gave him the look. The whole episode it talks about the look. You should see it. 


	4. Chapt 4

****

ATTENTION, ATTENTION: Katrina's name changed to Katsumi. Katrina means pure. While Katsumi means beautiful victory, and of course, the girls are getting the victory. You'll also learn in this chapt, why pure may not be such a good description for her.

hitokiri youkai- thank you for the review. Don't worry Kurama will not get the worst of if, (I wont tell you who also stopped Kat from hurting him too much ^_^.) because he played a small part in getting the girls, what that is I still haven't figured that out yet. So if you or any one can help me think of something that the boys did to the girls what would make the girls get mad at them let me know please. 

****

Chapter 4: Victims Number 3 and 4

When I walked into the kitchen behind Koenma-sir, I noticed that Hiei was mumbling to himself, as usual, and Yusuke had his hand around his ice cream, and Puu was helping. I heard Yusuke asking Koenma-sir questions, but I wasn't paying that much attention. I was getting tired of their bickering. I sat down at the head of the table eating the ice cream that Katsumi gave me. 

I looked at the children every once and a while. Kuwabara had asked Yusuke something, and when Yusuke told him 'yes' or something, he got up and walked into the living room. 

"So, Koenma-sir," I said to the person to the right of me. 

"Uh?" he replied looking up from his ice cream. 

"What can you tell me about Katsumi?" I asked. I was curious to find out more about her. Koenma-sir finish his ice cream and looked at me. 

"Well, I've known her all of her life, and her family. Her father was a spirit detective, and her mother was a ½ demon that thief. You might have heard of both of them? Ryo and Leila," he asked me. I thought for a moment before I remember hearing something about those names. 

"Yes, I believe that I heard of those names before. Ryo was one of the feared detectives that there was. Even I was somewhat scared to be in fight with him. I also heard that he fell in love with a demon, but I didn't know that it was Leila. Now Leila, she was one of the best thieves that I have met. I believe that she did it all by tricking her enemies into either giving her what she wanted or making them not realize that what they had was missing," I explained. "The last that I heard about her was that she was captured." I also told him all that I knew about her father and mother from both what I heard about them, and what remember about them. Leila was a friend that I met while on a job. We never really worked together, but we did talk once and a while.

As he was talking, I heard Hiei get up and walk into the living room, in a huff. 

"Yes, yes, Ryo was one of the fierce and best detective that I had. He was on a mission to find and capture Leila. Apparently, when they met, they fell in love. Leila promised that she would never steal again. With Ryo around I knew that I could trust him to make sure that what she said would be true. Katsumi had no job so hired her to help to steal stuff back from other demons. I knew that she would be a big help, and she would be able to use her abilities for good. Just like you. Although she was stealing, she was hesitant to do it, but she was glad that she didn't have to keep her promise." Koenma-sir chuckled. "They later had a child. Botan was asked to help baby-sit her, when her parents had to go on a mission. Botan was happy to do it, and the two have been close ever since. I would not like to get Katsumi mad though." 

"Why not?" I asked before realizing the answer myself. 

"Well, she has her mother's abilities as well as her father's brains and fighting abilities that made him fierce. So, those combinations aren't that pretty to be on the receiving end of," Koenma-sir laughed. 

"I sure that that is true," I replied. 

Koenma-sir and I talked a while. I occasionally looked over at Yusuke. 

He was leaning back in his chair, with his hands behind head, and his little spirit beast on his head. They were both asleep, as usual. I quietly chuckled to myself. 

"So, Kurama, I think that I should get going. I have a lot of work to do up in Spirit World," I heard Koenma-sir saying to me. I looked back at him.

"Yeah, I think I should go to," I said following him to the sink. We both place our bowls into it and walked to where the others were. 

"Bye, everyone. I have to finish the paper work that is probably pilling up now, before my father gets back," Koenma-sir said walking out the door. (Yes, I know he can just disappear but how else will what the girls planing to work?) The girls said their byes, as he left. 

"Since he is leaving, I'm going too," said an (Now, how would you guys describe Hiei's voice? Please let me know.) from across the room in front of me. 

I looked over at Hiei. He jumped from the window and started to walk to the door. 

"Wait, Hiei," I announced. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" he huffed at me. 

"I was just wondering if I could go with you. That's all," I said looking at him. He turned toward the door. 

"Hn. Do what you wish." 

"Okay, then thank you for the ice cream, and it was nice to meet you, Katsumi," I said waving bye.

"Bye, Hiei. I would watch out for crazy, psycho, cat lovers," Katsumi joked to Hiei. "And Kurama, you should help Hiei out." Everyone had laughed at what Katsumi said. Even I had laughed. Hiei became angry and walked out the door. 

"I will." I followed Hiei. "Hiei, what's wrong with you? You know that she was just joking, right?" I asked the angry fire demon. 

"Nothings wrong with me, but there is something wrong with that girl," he sneered. "I think that she has it in for me." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I don't _know?_ (Sorry, I just wanted to have Hiei say something that he wouldn't normally say actually not what he doesn't say more like saying something sarcastically.) Let's see I was the one that she turned into a cat, to demonstrate her powers to everyone…" 

"Come on, Hiei. You saw that it was Botan, who told Katsumi to use you," I interrupted. 

"Hn." 

After that little conversation, Hiei and I didn't talk at all. I followed Hiei to the park. He jumped up in his favorite tree and shut his eyes. I decided to sit at the base of the tree. I started to think about what Koenma and I was talking about. 

It seemed to me that I had fallen asleep, because a strange noise had jolted me up. It was the sound of screeching tires. I opened my eyes and blinked a minute to get used to the dim light. The sun had gone down, and the sky was turning dark.

"Hiei, do you hear that?" I asked looking up to see if Hiei was listening. 

"Yeah." He jumped down from his perched and landed in front of me with a soft thud. 

"Well, I think that we should see what it is," I told him. Apparently, he all ready had that idea and was a head of me. I followed after. We stopped at a van. Two men jumped out and started walking towards us. 

They were bigger and taller than Togoro, before he increased his powers. The both had short hair. One of them had black hair and the other blond. I believe do to the fact that it was getting dark out. 

The men came closer to us, when the one with blond hair pulled out something out. 

"Hiei, Kurama. You're coming with us," the other guy demanded. Then they started to attack us.

"I don't think so," responded Hiei angrily. He pulled out his katana and got ready to fight. He began by trying to run at them, but for some reason, Hiei wasn't going fast at all. "What is happening? How come I'm not going fast?" he questioned. 

"I don't know, but Hiei, I would look at you katana, if was you," I told him pointing at what was in his hand. 

"Hn?" He looked down to see that the katana wasn't real but a fake one. "What happened to my katana?" he yelled angrily and outraged. "I don't know what is happening, but my Jagan eye isn't to happen." Hiei began to rip his bandanna to reveal his Jagan eye, when he froze. 

"Hiei?" I looked at his forehead. The Jagan eye was fake like a tattoo. 

Since something odd was happening to Hiei, I decided to fight instead. I reached for my rose. "Rose whip." I noticed that the rose didn't transform like it normally did. My rose was a fake. "Hiei, something bad is going on here," I said shuddering. 

The men from the van grabbed both of us, as they were laughing. Nether Hiei or I could fight our way out of their grasp. They put our arms in these strange jackets, and forced us into the van. (Okay, I'm not going to describe the van and the trip, because you all ready read it from the last chapter.)

"Hiei, what is going on?" I quietly said. I tried to see Hiei. He was sitting quietly in the back of the van. "Hiei?" He turned to look at me then continued to stare into space. I figured with his silence, that he didn't want to talk about it. So, the rest of the ride was in silence.

When we stopped, I heard people talking out side the van. 

"Were they any trouble?" One of them asked.

"No, but they did try to attack us with a fake sword, rose and a eye on the short ones forehead," someone replied chuckling.   
"Well, that's good," the first one said. 

The door's opened and three men instead of two were standing in front of us. There was the same two from the park and a new person. He was wearing a doctor outfit, and had silver hair, mustache and beard.

"I am Doctor Umi. Welcome," the man said signaling the other two. They grabbed both of us and pulled us out of the van. 

"What are we doing here?" Hiei asked with cold eyes. 

"I called you here, because someone had told us that there was a group of boys that fight demons, and they listen to a baby that runs some place called Spirit World. You are going to stay here until you stop believing in demons and places called Spirit world and everything else." 

Doctor Umi started to walk to a huge building. The two guys pushed us forward to follow. When we walked inside, we turned down a hallway full of doors on both sides. I looked through a couple windows, on the doors. Just as I turned to look in one, I heard someone banging on a door. I looked over and saw that it was Yusuke. I lightly nudged, tried more like it, with these stupid jackets on, Hiei, but he all ready noticed Yusuke. I turned back to Yusuke and saw Kuwabara in the background. 

In next room, I saw Koenma. In his teenage form and with out his pacifier. He looked confused. Doctor Umi stopped at a room about two doors down from Koenma and turned to look at us. 

"Well, you two, you are going to stay here." He unlocked the door and swung the door open. (Just to let you know the room is just like the room that Yusuke and Kuwabara is in. I don't fell it describing it.) The two guys pushed us in and took of the jackets. Hiei started to lunge at them, but I managed to stop him. 

"Now, Hiei, you know that for some reason we can't fight these guys and win. So, just be cool until we figure out what is going on," I told him. 

"Hn." He walked over to one of the corners and sat down. I sat in the corner across from the pouting fire demon. I was thinking again, but this time about what the heck is going on. My eye's started to close, and I started to dose off. 

When I woke up, the man with the black hair was standing over me.

"Get up, breakfast is ready," he said. He walked over to Hiei and woke him up. When he was up the man led us down the hallway.


	5. Chapt 5

(**Author's Note**: Could someone help me please? I need a reason for the girls 'sending' the boys to the nut house. What is something so bad that would cause girls to finally get back once and for all? 

(One that that I will hope clear up, if the girls are in the 'real' world or in the 'fake' one is that all of their names will be capitalized, in the 'real' world okay, and not capitalized is in the 'fake' world.)

Disclaimer: Again, you all know what I have to say so I'm not going to. And I wont for the remainder of the story unless someone has a problem with that. Of course I haven't for the passed two chapters. My disclaimers are all going to be found on the first chapter. That's all enjoy ^_^

Chapter 5: Questioning of being here

Sitting on couches the girls were watching a screen and eating snacks. They would occasionally laugh. 

"You guys, this is really cruel," a soft voice said watching the screen.

On the screen, two boys were trying to fight off two other men. The boys were over powered and placed inside a van. They were taken to a huge building where they were placed into a small white room. The faces of the two were of scared, confused, and of anger. 

"Yeah, I think that you're right, Yukina, but you know that they deserve this right?" asked Botan. She waved her finger a little in her face. 

"Yes, but what about Kurama? He didn't do anything to us," she said looking back at the screen with sad eyes. 

"Well, we had to send him there too, because the others would think that it would be odd that they are there, and he isn't," explained Shizuru. 

"You guys look," said Keiko pointing to the screen. 

It was the next day, and everyone was seated in a giant cafeteria eating breakfast. Everyone still had the same looks as they had before just more tired. 

"Hn," hiei muttered plopping himself down next to yusuke, because there was no window stills that he could sit on. yusuke noticed that hiei's Jagan eye was some what covered again. He didn't want to get into a fight with hiei yet, (but you all know that Yusuke would love too, but he didn't feel like it today.) and he knew that hiei must be feeling horrible about it, so he didn't mention it. (Aww, isn't that nice.)

"Does any one know why we are here?" asked yusuke. No one had a clue. 

"Hi everyone," announced some one behind yusuke causing him to jump. The voice sounded familiar to him. 

"Man, don't sneak up on me. How many times have I told you that?" asked yusuke with an angry tone. He turned around to see the teenage koenma standing behind him. "There's something different about you. Did you cut your hair?" he asked examining the teen.

"Can't you noticed that he doesn't have his pacifier?" asked hiei. yusuke looked again before busting out,

"You finally have grown-up enough to get rid of that stupid pacifier," yusuke said. koenma's face grew angry. 

"Very, funny, yusuke. The people who captured me took it away from me," koenma's voice had a hint of sadness in too. 

"You were captured too?" asked kuwabara with surprised. Everyone fell with a thud. 

_"No, _you baka. He's here to get us out of here," hiei said in a sarcastic tone. kuwabara's eyes lit up after hiei said that. (Sarcasm don't you just love it?)

"Cool, so how are you going to get us out of here?" he asked with joy. Again, everyone fell with a thud. 

"You see, what I just said was in a sarcastic tone. Do you know what that means?" hiei said looking at kuwabara with a 'is he for real' look. 

"Yes," kuwabara replied trying to make it sound like he knew that hiei was being sarcastic. "I knew that you were just kidding."

_"Yeah, _I think that you should stop talking, now," said yusuke. 

"Sorry, to interrupt your little discussion, but I think that we should figure out why we are here and who or what sent us here and why?" explained kurama. 

"That's right. koenma, do you know what's going on?" asked yusuke turning back to koenma. 

"I don't know, but I do think that it has to do with you four," he said pointing to each one of them.

"Why us?" 

"Because I know that I didn't do anything."

"Wait, didn't the doctor say when they brought us here that someone told he about the Spirit world and about our powers?" asked kurama in a thoughtful voice. 

"Yeah."

"Well, then who do we know that knows about the Spirit world and everything, and wants us to pay or die for something that we did?" There was a silence in the group as everyone thought about what kurama said. Yes, even kuwabara was using his brain, or lack there of. (Sorry, had to throw that in.) 

"I know who's doing this," announced yusuke. 

"Well, are you going to tell us, or do I have to beat it out of you. Personally, I would enjoy beating it out of you," hiei said as yusuke was shooting death glares. 

"Fine. Well, I figured that it must be katsumi and the girls. I mean just think about, the girls throw a party, and introduced us to someone who can trick someone into believing in anything. Then after we left, we just so happen to be sent here," he explained very proud that he figured it out.

"Oh, no, now what are we going to do? They just figured it out," said Botan. She looked at each person with a worried look. 

"Then I guess I have to do something else," Katsumi said walking over to the sleeping bodies. 

"What do you mean?" asked Keiko. 

"I'll just have to put us in with the guys," she replied. The girls looked at her confused but worried at the same time. "Don't worry, I'm not going to put you asleep. All I have to do is make us the same way that I made everything else. You are not going to have to do anything. With the time that I have spent with you, and what I have heard from Botan, all you have to do is watch and if you want to add something to your self then just let me know. In doing this, the boys won't think that it is us, because we will be with them. I do have to admit that they guessed about us faster than I thought." Katsumi tail started to twitch again. She stopped in about the same time as it took, when she sent the boys to the asylum. 

"Hey, Kat?!" Shizuru waited until Katsumi walked over and sat down with a thud. 

"Huh?" She replied as she lolls her head back and closed her eyes.

"Is there a way to record this?" Shizuru looked back to the screen. A smile crept across the sleepy teen. 

"Yeah, this machine records with every use. If you watch we should be entering in a second." The girls turned their attention to the screen again. 

"What about Kurama? Can we tell him about this so that he won't worry that much?" asked Yukina. 

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. He will know the whole time, but he has to promise not to tell the rest of them," yawned Katsumi. "If you don't mind, I think that I'm going to take a little nap." 

On the screen, yusuke was cheery that he figured out who sent them there, so he thought. 

"Yeah, that does sound like it would work, but you didn't factor in that we are here too," a calm voice said coming from the hallway. The voice's body emerged followed by three more bodies. 

The boys turned their attention to the hallway. They were surprised to see that the girls were sent there too. 

"You were sent here, too?" asked koenma shocked. The girls walked over to the table. 

_~Hi, kurama,~ _a voice said in kurama's head. _~Don't look at me just act normal as I say this. _

~Okay,~ he replied hastily.

__

~You know that Yusuke was right. The girls and I are the one's doing this.~ kurama's eyes lit up. He couldn't look over at katsumi, but he had too. She was looking at him with a smile. _~Keep natural. You must not tell the other's about this. It'll just be our little secret.~_

~Why are you girls doing this to us?~ he asked. She gave a slight chuckle. 

"What's funny?" asked kuwabara wanted to join in with the laughter. katsumi shrank back a little after she realized that someone heard her.

"Nothing," she replied hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions. 

__

~Hey,~ a voice sounded in her head. 

__

~Oh, sorry, kurama. Okay, you're probably wondering why we are doing this? Right?~ kurama nodded his head slightly so no one would notice. _~Well, apparently you guys played a trick or prank on the girls. So, to get their revenge they sent for me to come and help out.~ _She glanced at the shocked fox boy. _~Don't worry, kurama. You are not going to be punished. The girls aren't mad at you. You won't have any of your youkai powers, but you be able to talk to any one of us with telepathy, just not any one of them.~_ She carefully motioned to the rest of the group. 

__

~Well, then if I didn't do anything then why am I here?~

~Because if you weren't here then would you like to be blamed for all of this?~ replied katsumi trying to make her story sound somewhat believable. Well, it was in a way true. She found out about kurama's noninvolvement in the trick after they were in the asylum. 

__

~Okay, I guess that I can play along with you. One question though. How did you block out powers and get us here?~

~Well, that was easy. You know the ice cream that you had at the party? Well, botan mixed in some sleeping pills in it. After you and everyone else fell asleep, we took you to the Spirit World, and that is when I made you believe that you never was asleep and sent you here. If you want to, I could wake you up, and you can watch everything with us. You have to have a copy here too, just like us,~ she explained with a cheerful grin. 

~Okay, that would be better than staying in this place,~ kurama replied sounding relieved. 

"Why are you five here?" asked yusuke sounding disappointed that his theory was false. 

"Like we know. Two guys came inside the house and said that we had to go with them," explained katsumi with a sarcastic tone. "Why are you guys here?" she asked. 

"We don't know ether just that they are going to try and make us believe that what ever we know about the Spirit world or demons and anything like that is not true," explained kurama. 

"yukina, my love. I'll make sure that none of these doctors will do anything to harm you," announced kuwabara taking yukina's hand. 

"Oh? Thank you, kazuma," yukina replied hesitantly. hiei gave kuwabara the death glare. 

"There was also something strange when the two men came and took us," said botan trying to stop hiei from killing kuwabara with out him aware of it.

"What was it botan?" asked koenma. 

"Well, kat, yukina, and I couldn't use any of our powers. It was odd." 

"That sounds like what happened to me. I couldn't use my spirit gun, and plus puu was just a stuff animal," said yusuke. 

"Yeah, I couldn't use my spirit sword, either." 

"My rose whip was a fake rose." kurama knew that hiei wouldn't admit anything that happened to him. So, he decided to tell everyone. "Also, hiei's katana and Jagan eye is fake, and he couldn't run fast. He was as fast as a normal human." hiei grew furious that kurama told them that. Comparing him to a weakling human, and then telling them that he couldn't fight. 

"Don't worry, hiei. My tail is fake, too. It's just a fluffy belt now," katsumi said trying to stop another fight from happening. She showed them her belt. 

"Hn," that was all that he muttered. He hunched back into his seat more, and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Okay, well it seems to me that the person that did this must be pretty powerful," katsumi gloated, of course the boys, except kurama, didn't know that she was gloated. 

"Yeah, and the person must be really stupid to mess with us. Come on, someone must have not heard about our victories. Almost everyone has heard about us," added yusuke. botan had to try and hold her friend back, without the boys noticing, from killing the spirit detective. katsumi's eyes were piercing through hiei's heart. 

__

Oh, he is going to get it now. I'll make sure that he gets the most 'attention,' katsumi snickered to herself. A smile found its way on her face as she thought of a way to make yusuke pay for what he said. 

"Apparently, everyone who is here hasn't heard of us," koenma said. 

"Then I guess no one has a clue about who or what is doing this to us?" asked kurama. He looked around the table. Everyone had shook their heads with disappointment. "Well, then I think that we should stay here to find out any clues to who or what is going on and why we are here." 

"I agree," said yukina. 

"Me too," the girls said at the same time. The rest of the group was a little reluctant, but they agreed. 

"Okay, then I think that we should do our best to gather clues and try our best to live this thing out," reminded keiko.

They all nodded and continued to eat their breakfast. A voice over a loud speaker cam on, saying 'that all of the new 'guests' had to go back to their rooms and change. Then someone will come later to take them to appointment.' So, reluctantly the gang started to stand up. 

_~Hey, kurama. Wait a moment,~ _a voice rang inside his head. He slowly walked behind everyone. katsumi and the girls walked next to him. _~In the bathroom, is your double. Go in there and we'll wake you up, on the out side,~ _katsumi told him walking passed him and giving him a small wink. He silently said thank you to them. And walked into the hallway. 

"Girls, would you be so kind as to wake kurama up, when he enters to bathroom?" she whispered. 

"Well, Kat, why can't you wake him up yourself?" asked Botan looking at her friend. "Are you listening to me? _Kaaaat?!" _A slight snoring can from the sleeping cat. Botan fell over backwards. "Katsumi, wake up," she yelled. 

"Botan, I think that you should leave her alone. She used a lot of energy to do this," explained Yukina. Botan slumped back into her seat. With Yusuke asleep, she couldn't hit anyone. Katsumi was the next best thing. 

"Time to wake him," announced Keiko. They turned their attention to the screen, and sure enough, Kurama was walking into the bathroom. 

Keiko and Shizuru walked over to the sleeping fox. He was starting to stir around. 

Back on the screen, one of the kurama's was beginning to fade out, like a hologram going out. 

"Welcome back, Kurama," said Keiko cheerfully helping him out of the chair. 

"Thanks," he said. He looked around the room. He noticed that Katsumi was right; the girls did put all them to sleep. "So, how long are you girls going to keep them in there?" he asked pointing at the sleepers. 

"Just until they realize that it's not a good idea to mess with us any more," said Keiko angrily. Kurama's face grew scared. 

_Yusuke is right. Keiko is scary when she's mad,_ he thought to himself. 

_~I'm too. So watch out,~ _Katsumi's voice rang in his head louder than before. He shook his head. 

"Fine, I know you don't have to yell at me." The girls stared at him like he was weird. They heard Kat give a slight chuckle. 

"What was that about?" asked Yukina. 

"Oh, nothing," Kurama said glaring at Katsumi. 

"Kurama, why don't you come over here and watch the boys with us," said Botan waving Kurama over. 

"Okay. Hey, we are we?" 

"In the Spirit World," gleamed Yukina. Kurama sat down next to Keiko. 

"I'm just wondering, how do I know that this is not another one of you're tricks?" 

"Well, Kat, over there isn't able to have milti worlds going on at once," explained Botan. "Then this would be a second world for her." 


	6. Chapt 6

As you probable realize that I have no clue on what they do inside of an asylum. So this is all of my interpretation of it and this is my asylum. Also I forgot to mention this, but the girls and Kurama are able to convey feelings and actions to their 'other selves' at will.

Okay, in these little spiel that I write I might put in a question of the chapter. When I have a question, I'll just say, well type, '(Author's Note: I have another one…)'. Just like the one at the bottom of this chapter.

Chapter 6: Fear and Happiness ^_^

When the group went back to their rooms, they found that on each one of their 'beds' was new clothing. They look like the outfit that yusuke wears, but white and not green. That zipped up the front. (What's it called again?) There was white sneakers and white socks. Basically, everything was white. (Can you tell?)

Five minutes later, everyone was called out of their rooms. The girls, kurama, and kuwabara were all wearing the outfit, while hiei and yusuke refused to wear them. katsumi did on the other hand have a little of her own touch, by adding her 'belt' around her waist and torn off sleeves and legs of the outfit. Well actually, botan, yukina and shizuru had added their own little touches to what they were wearing. botan torn the sleeves off. yukina had worn her kimono over the outfit. While shizuru had her outfit torn like katsumi's but a tad bit shorter. 

"yusuke and hiei, why aren't you too changed?" asked keiko with a touch of anger. 

"Hn, I'm not going to wear those thing," sneered the fire-demon. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"When do I wear what I am told to?" huffed yusuke. 

"yusuke, hiei, I want you both to change into the outfits NOW," snarled keiko. Her grew small, she was giving them the look. (Hehehe, the LOOK.) 

"NO, and you can't make me," yelled hiei back.

"Same here, and why do we have too? Look, yukina isn't wearing it," said yusuke. 

"Yes, she is, and leave her out of this urameshi," yelled kuwabara putting his arm around yukina's shoulders.

"I wasn't talking to you, kuwabara," yusuke yelled back. "And keiko, I am not going to wear it," he added in a huff. 

He, well they both, realized after the fact, that they should do what she said, or something was going to happen. Her face was starting to turn red and angry. Not like a mad angry but an furious angry. Her face and look made everyone shrink in fear and terror of what's going to happen next. Her blood was boiling, and if she was in a loneytoons cartoon, then she would have smoke coming out of her ears. 

"NO, I SAID THAT YOU TWO ARE GOING TO WEAR WHAT THEY TELL US TO WEAR, OR ELSE," she yelled between her teeth. Without saying a word, the two walked into their rooms and came back out changed. hiei did have his bandanna on, but the Jagan eye was fake, he still wore it. yusuke had his wristbands on. "Thank you. Now, that wasn't hard was it?" she asked cheerfully. 

All of her anger was gone. Her blood was back to normal temperature, her face was its normal color, and the steam was gone. Everyone was surprised. First angry, now cheery, in a matter of minutes. 

hiei and yusuke nodded their heads simultaneously. 

"What is wrong with her?" whispered hiei into yusuke's ear as they watched the group walk down the hallway. 

"Like I know. She's always like this," shrugged yusuke. They both followed the group. 

"Keiko, I think that you went a little to far with them," said Botan. Keiko let out a small chuckle. 

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess that I didn't know what happened," she said. 

__

~More like major PMSing,~ chuckled Katsumi in her head. 

"Hey, you're suppose to be sleeping," she said turning to the still sleeping friend. She had one eye open looking over to Keiko, and a smile crept its way onto her face. 

At the end of the hallway, were the two guys from yesterday. 

"My name is Travis, and this is Brian," said the goon with black hair. "I would like the girls to come with me."

"And the guys follow me," said Brian. The group split up and went their separate ways. kuwabara on the other hand was reluctant to let yukina out of his site, in this strange place, but with one look at keiko he changed his mind. 

The guys were lead to, what seemed to them as, a waiting room. There were five chairs on one side of the wall with a small table in front of them, with year old magazines. (Yes, the dreaded out of date magazines found at all most every doctors office.) On the opposite side, of the room, from where they were standing, was another door and next to that was a receptionist window. 

"Each one of you will be called to see the doctor. The rest of you can wait in here," said Brian showing the boys in. He walked across the room and through the door. He came back out in a matter of moments. "Okay, hiei, Doctor Umi can see you now," he told the fire-demon. 

"Why am I going first?" he asked with a hint of anger. 

"Because that is what Doctor Umi said," Brian said. You can tell by his voice that he didn't want to argue with him. (Who would?) 

"Hn." Reluctantly, hiei walked into the other room. In the room, was a desk across from the door, and a window behind it. Also, a chair was place in front of it. There were diplomas on the walls. In the corner, of the room, next to the window was a small plant. 

"Welcome, hiei. Please take a seat," a voice said coming from the chair behind the desk. hiei looked over at the chair. The chair spun around, and revealed the same man from the night before. hiei walked over and sat down in the chair. He sat in his normal position. 

"So, what is this about?" hiei huffed. 

"Well, I going to give you a few tests. That is all," the doctor said calmly. 

Back out in the waiting room, the rest of the gang was sitting down. kurama and koenma were reading, while kuwabara as arguing about the year old magazines to yusuke. 

"Man, does it really matter what the date is on it?" asked koenma getting frustrated at the two arguing. 

"Yes, it does. We are told to wait here until we are called and that can take forever, then they don't give us new magazines." 

"Well, if they gave us new magazines, then by the time that we are actually called in, all if the information would be old news. So they just saves us the trouble, by giving us old news already," explained yuskue. (Don't know if true, but this is my little theory. Actually I never went to a doctor's office and read an old magazine, but you know you have heard that there are old magazines. Okay, I'm just rambling on so I'll just continue.) The argument was left at that. 

In the office, the doctor was explaining to hiei that he was going to say a word, and then he would have to say the first thing that comes to mind. (See if you can figure out what the boys are thinking about. Yes, I know that some of them are corny but that was all that I could think of.)

"Okay, do you understand?" he asked.

"Hn," was the reply. 

"Then let's get started. The first word is…" The doctor looked at a piece of paper and said, "Fire?" 

"Powerful." hiei noticed that the doctor was writing down what he said.

"Okay, how about Cat?" 

"Weird." 

"Rose?"

"Fox."

"Pink?" hiei thought for a moment before speaking and smiled.

"Hair."

"Boat?"

"Oar."

"Punch?"

"Fight."

"Bat?"

"Botan." The doctor gave a small nod and wrote something down, before look at the next word.

"Smoker?"

"Nothing."

"Ice?" 

"Secret." hiei didn't want to say sister just in case someone was listening in, more or less, that baka. 

"Tear?" 

"Jewels." hiei was getting really tired of this word thing. 

"Pacifier?"

"Baby."

"Are we almost done?" he asked impatiently. 

"Yes, two more words and then one more test. Now, how about the word carrot?"

"Baka." 

"Okay, and last word, Leader?"

"Human," he sneered.

"Okay, that was interesting. Now, we have one more test." The doctor pulled out some papers with what looked to hiei as blobs of black stuff. "I would like you to tell me what you see in these." He held up one of the papers to hiei. 

"Are you kidding me? This is just a blob on a piece of paper," he protested. 

"Please, hiei. Just look at it and just tell me what you see." 

"I all ready told you. All that I see is a blob on a piece of paper." He walked out the door of the office. 

"hiei, what happened?" 

"Hn." 

He walked to the other door and tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked. He then grabbed a seat next to kurama. The doctor came out then and didn't try and bring hiei back in so he called for kuwabara. 

"Hello kazuma. You can have a seat." kuwabara did what he told. "Now, I am going to give you two short tests then that will be it of the time being," the doctor said pulling out a folder, marked Kuwabara, from the filling cabinet in the side of the room. He sat back down behind the desk, grabbed a pen, and started to write. "Okay, the first test is a word association. I am going to say a word, and you say the first thing that comes to mind. Are you ready?" kuwabara nodded. "Okay, first word is…fire."

"Shrimp."

"Cat?" His eyes grew wide and a giant grin came on his face.

"Iikashi." (Sorry don't know how to spell her name.)

"Okay, Rose?"

"Flower." 

"Pink?"

"Girls."

"Boat?"

"On." (Get it? Boat on. Botan. Never mind just something stupid that came to mind, and don't give me that stupid look, it's not my fault that he's stupid. Thinking about how stupid Kuwabara can be sometimes. Okay most of the time.) 

"Punch?"

"Funny."

"Bat?"

"Hurts." 

"Smoker?"

"Sis."

"Ice?"

"Girlfriend," he replied cheerfully.

"Tear?"

"Sad." 

"Pacifier?"

"Koenma."

"Carrot?"

"Cake."

"All right and the last one… Leader?" 

"Weak." The doctor finished writing what kuwabara said in response.

"Now, the next test is the inkblot test. I want you to look at each one and tell me what you see." He held up the first one. kuwabara looked at it closely before grinning again. 

"It looks like Yukina."

"Okay, how about this one?" He held up another one. 

"A kitty." 

The next few looked like another kitty, Yukina and a kitty, and Yukina playing with a kitty. See that this is all that he sees the doctor dismissed him. He then called in kurama. (I don't feel like writing everything. So, I'll just tell you what each person said.) kurama said (fire) Hiei, (cat) mysterious, (rose) whip, (pink) trick, (boat) hit, (punch) smart, (bat) laughter, (smoker) instigator, (ice) apparition, (tear) fear, (pacifier) mission, (carrot) top and (leader)strong. The inkblots looked like roses, and other flowers.

koenma was next. He thought of (fire) demon, (cat) fierce, (rose) thief, (pink) bad, (boat) reaper, (punch) friend, (bat) fighting, (smoker) awareness, (ice) trouble, (tear) price, (pacifier) he started to cry at this one but said energy, (carrot) head, and (leader) pest. In the inkblots, there were pacifiers and cities being blown up by his father, if he found out that he wasn't at his desk.

Lastly, it was yusuke's turn. In the word association, (fire) jerk, (cat) strange, (rose) quiet, (pink) shampoo, (boat) annoying, (punch) trouble, (bat) pain, (smoker) tough, (ice) Yukina, (tear) cry, (pacifier) breath, (carrot) goof, and (leader) smart. The inkblots were about him beating up everyone. 

"So, that's what they think of us?" said Kat surprising everyone.

"Kat, I didn't think that you were up." 

"Well, I was."

(Author's Note: I have another one… I have a reason for the girls to get revenge on Yusuke, and Kuwabara, but I need something for Hiei and Koenma.)


	7. Chapt 7

(Author's Note: Hey y'all. I have finally thought up a reason for Hiei and Koenma. Read on and you will find out later in the nut house. So be patient, please. I promise that I will get to it very soon. This Fic is almost complete.)

Chapter 7: Someone else joins in on the fun ^_^

At breakfast, they became tired of this game; they tried and see if any of them had figured out any more on who or what sent them to this place. 

"Okay, I really think that this is a bad dream. Somebody pinch me," said yusuke. 

"Sure," said hiei. hiei wanted to hurt him anyways. Causing yusuke to chase him around, but it didn't last very long. keiko got her shot, and scared the two causing them to hid. Yes, hiei hid from a girl not any girl but a human girl named keiko. (PMS, a woman's best tool ^_^). katsumi was about to stop them, but she was too slow for keiko. 

"Wow, Keiko. What has gotten into you?" asked Botan. 

"What? I'm fine. The too were just getting on my nerves. That's all," she explained giving a innocent smile that had a hind of evil. 

"Here you go Keiko," said Kat handing Keiko something. 

"What's this?" she asked.

"This is something that will help you out." Keiko looked at it before grabbing it out of Katsumi's hand. 

"You didn't do anything to it did you, Kat?" Keiko asked.

"Nope, nothin's wrong with it," she replied smiling to herself inside. Keiko dug into what Katsumi gave her.

"Um… Kat, what did you give her?" asked Kurama looking at Keiko turning her back to everyone. 

"Oh, I just gave her some chocolate," she said then whispered, "with a tad bit of sleeping pills." (Don't be mad at me. I like Keiko too, but I wanted to give someone PMS and giving to Botan, Yukina, or Shizuru just didn't seem right to me.)

"Katsumi, how could you?" asked Botan placing her hands on her hips. 

"Oh, don't worry she wont be out that long." They heard someone other than the boys snoring. They turned to see that Keiko was out cold. (Yeah, she fell asleep kind of fast but oh well.) "Hey, do you guys want some pizza?" asked Katsumi. 

"Sure," they all said. 

"Good, because it's all ready here." Katsumi walked over to the door and opened it. The pizza guy was stunned. He didn't knock on the door, when she opened it. (Okay you're all wondering how in the world is there a pizza guy in the Spirit World. Well, I don't know I just wanted them to have pizza and this was the only way I thought of. So, deal with it.)

"That will be…" he didn't have time to say the rest when Katsumi's tail had twitched causing him to stumble backwards. "Wha-what is that?" 

Katsumi looked at what the freaked out boy was pointing at. _Man, I really have to stop doing that,_ she yelled at herself. "Oh, what are you talking about? I don't see anything," she uttered trying to sound as convincing as she could. 

"That," he protested and pointed to where he did before. "What? It was just there." He was more confused than ever. 

"Can I have my pizza, please." He handed over the pizza and walked away. He didn't even realized that she didn't pay. She turned around to face the group. In her hands, were six pizzas, three bottles of pop and ten other smaller boxes. "Time to eat," she announced placing the food on the table. 

"Kat, how much did this all cost?" asked Shizuru looking at all of the food. Kat just shrugged her shoulders. 

"You didn't use your powers again did you?" asked Botan. 

"No, just when he realized that I had a tail and then he just walked well ran away. He didn't even bother to ask for the money. It was a good thing too, because I don't have that much money," Kat said defending herself. "And besides I can't quite do that. Remember?" she asked sarcastically pointing at the sleeper. 

"Oh, yeah." 

Katsumi didn't really listen to what she said and walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Hi, mom," she said hesitantly. 

She then heard a voice in her head. 

Her mom was a few inches taller that Katsumi. She looked just like her daughter but with a few differences. Her claws, tail, hair, and fangs were slightly longer. The two of them had the same color cat eyes and hair. (I think that I forgot to mention that Katsumi had small fangs and claws, and she has eyes like a cat.) She was wearing a tight long sleeved blue with the cat from Alice and wonderland on the front, that showed all of her curves and blue leopard spotted pants. 

"Hi, honey," she replied tapping her foot and waving her tail in the mother type way. (You know when your mom is mad at you for something.) "What are you doing here?" she asked in a way that sounding like Katsumi was in trouble. _I'm in trouble now,_ Katsumi thought to herself.

__

~No, you're not in trouble.~

"Nothing mom. What brings you here?" she replied. _Phew, dodged that one._

"Are you sure about that? I'm here because I heard that you have Koenma here and knocked out cold." 

"Yeah, well…" she started rubbing the back of her head. Her mother looked over her daughter's shoulder.

"Would you like to introduce me to your friends?" She stepped passed her daughter. 

"Hi, Leila. What brings you here?" asked Botan. 

"Oh, just a little revenge. That's all."

"That sounds like what we are doing," said Shizuru. 

"Yes, I know. That's why I am here. I would like to join in on your little charade. If you don't mind?" 

"No, I guess not, mom. Let me introduce the rest of my new friends. This is Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko," she said pointing to each one. They said hi and nice to meet you.

"This is…" she started to say but Kurama interrupted. 

"Hi, Leila," said Kurama. The lady looked at him for a minute confused. Then she picked up a familiar scent. 

"Ahh, the infamous Youko Kurama. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kurama's youkai form appeared with a smirk. (I don't know if Kurama can change into Youko but it's my fic and what I say goes so :P) 

"Yes, it has been a while," Youko said. Kurama's hair turned back to its normal red color. 

"Well, would you like some pizza?" asked Yukina holding up a box. 

"Why thank you," Leila replied. She secretly sniffed the air. "Do I detect anchovies, mushroom, black olives…" she started to name of some more when her daughter interrupted. (Corny I know, but they are cats. Also, I hate anchovies.) 

"Yes, I ordered every kind of toppings and ten boxes of breadsticks," (My fave) Katsumi said grabbing a box of breadsticks. 

Everyone had dug into the food and was eating and drinking, but they were also careful not to touch the breadsticks. As Kurama found out, he started to grab another slice of pizza, but he had to reach over the breadsticks, and that wasn't a pretty picture. Katsumi started to turn. Her claws and fangs grew larger. Her eyes became full of rage. Her cat side became more powerful and began to take over. 

"Don't you EVER touch my BREADSTICKS, AGAIN," she growled snatching her precious breadsticks from the table. 

"KATSUMI, calm down, right now. Kurama wasn't going to take your breadsticks. He just wanted to grab another piece of pizza," Leila growled back. Katsumi looked at her taking in what said. Then her eyes went back to their sweet glowing selves. 

"Oh!? Hehe sorry Kurama," she said rubbing the back of her head. 

"That's okay," he replied taking a sip of his pop. "So, Leila, why do you care of Koenma is here?"

"Well, I knew that the girls were planning a revenge on the boys. I also found out that Katsumi was in on the whole thing. So, I decided that I would join in on the torture. Koenma owes me," she explained looking over to the sleeper. "Why did you have to do that to Keiko?" 

"What? She was getting a little TOO PMSed so I helped her out a bit," said Katsumi trying to sound convincing. "Hey, and how did you find out about all of this?" 

"Sweety, there is nothing that you do that I don't know about. One of the perks about being a parent," (Don't you hate it when parents say that?) she explained giving a smile. "Also, did you forget that when ever you use your powers that I and your father can sense it too?" Katsumi shrank back into her seat. 

"So…"

"Yeapers," (I love that word.) her mom stated. "So, you don't mind if I help you out with the revenge. Do you?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Good, this will also think that you are not doing this." They gave her a quizzical look. "What I am thinking of, is something that Koenma will be able to figure out who is doing all of this." She started to smirk when she thought about what she was going to do. 

"So, Leila, what are you going to do?" asked Shizuru pondering over what Leila said. 

"Oh, you'll see." Leila stood up and went over to the sleeping boys. She began to stand in the same position as Katsumi did when she tricked someone, but it didn't last as long as Katsumi's. In fact, she was there and back into her seat in under 3 seconds. "There just watch the screen, and you'll see."

They turned their attention over to the screen. 

"Hey, what happened to me?" asked a groggy voice. They then turned, their attention to there the voice came from. "Who are you?" Keiko asked looking at Leila. 

"My name is Leila, Katsumi's mother. It's nice to meet you Keiko. Come sit, my daughter just slipped some sleeping pills into your chocolate, because she wanted to calm you down." She moved over to give Keiko some room. Which Keiko gladly took. 

"So, Katsumi, you thought that I was a problem and decided to put me asleep, huh?" Keiko crossed her arms across her chest and began to tap her foot. Katsumi noticed the look in Keiko's eyes. They began to turn into the look. (Yes, the dreaded look again. Got to love it.) Kurama and everyone else noticed this too. 

"Uh, Keiko, she didn't mean to make you feel bad, she was just trying to help. Now why don't you come and watch what Leila did to the rest of the gang," said Kurama in his cool collective voice as he placed his arm around her shoulders gently leading her to the couches. She reluctantly gave into Kurama's plead. 

"I'm sorry, Keiko," said Katsumi with a touch of fear. 

"It's okay," replied Keiko. Since the fight was over and everyone thought that it was safe to leave the two alone they turned back to the screen. 


	8. Chapt 8

(Authoress Note: I came up this idea from watching the Simpsons. If you watch them, then you should know which one I am talking about. If not then, at the end of this chapter I will explain briefly what it was about. Okay? Kay. Also, a day in the real world is about a week in the nut house. Guess what, Guess what. I'm not going to tell you. You will have to read this chapter, and it will be hidden inside. Heheheh ^_^)

****

Chapter 8: A Shocking Experience ^_^

The next few days, was the same as all of the other days. 

The boys would wake up, meet the girls at the cafeteria for breakfast, then they would be separate, taken to the same room, and had to take tests over and over again, then they would have lunch, and do the same thing over, and then there was dinner, and then they went to their rooms and slept, and then they would wake up again and do the same thing over. 

But today was different the group wasn't separated. Instead, they were all lead to another room. As they walked in, they saw ten chairs in a circle. Over each, was some weird hat thing with a wire leading each one together then to a machine in the corner of the room. The longest armrest, on each chair, had nine buttons in a semi circle. There was also a harness type thing connected to the back of the chairs. 

"Today, we are going to do some 'group' therapy. I would like you all to sit down," said Dr. Umi. The group looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions. The doctor began to walk over the machine before realizing that they weren't listening. "Well, are you guys going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down?" he asked. His voice had a hint of the girls' attitude. 

"And why do we need group therapy?" asked Koenma. 

"Because each one of you have a secret that you don't want to tell each other, and plus you all don't seem to be getting along. So, this little therapy is here to help you out. So, will you please take a seat?" 

The gang cautiously walked over to the chairs and each one took a seat. 

The seating arrangement starting at the seat in front of the door the going clockwise: yusuke, keiko, katsumi, hiei, yukina, kuwabara, shizuru, kurama, koenma, and last, but not lease, botan. After the doctor turned on the machine, the hat thingys lowered on to their heads, the longer armrest swung inward (Think of an automatic door shutting.), two metal straps wrap themselves around everyone's ankles, and lastly a harness, like the ones on a rollercoaster, descended onto their shoulders. My birthday is this sunday, october twentysixth. Everyone jolted as the harnesses and everything on the chair snapped as they locked. 

"What the heck is going on here?" growled hiei trying to break free. The doctor let out a quiet chuckle. 

_This is my favorite kind of therapy_, he thought to himself before turning his attention to the confused onlookers. "The buttons that are in front of you are all connected to the helmets that you are wearing." Everyone was looking confused. "yusuke would you please push one of those buttons?" 

"Okay," he said looking at everyone. He pushed the button to the far right. 

"Hey, oww," a voice jumped. yusuke looked to his right and saw botan giving a slight whimper. 

"What happened?" asked botan confused. I'll be seventeen. Yes, a seventeen year old writing a fanfic, well, it's true.

"You see every time you push one of those buttons will give a slight shock to the person that the button is hooked up to. So, if someone is making you mad or upset, you just have to push the button corresponding to that person. Then there is no blood shed or anything like that, and you won't get hurt. It will feel like a static shock only 5 times worse. Cool huh?" He looked at the group but no one was paying that much attention to him. He just saw some giant grins on some of their faces, mostly on the girls. 

"I think that I am going to have fun with this. Now, let see who does this go to?" asked kat pushing the button in the middle. Then across from her she heard someone yelp. She then noticed that it was kurama. "Hehehe sorry kurama. I didn't mean to hurt you I was hoping that it would have be baka over there or someone else," she said nudging her head toward kuwabara. 

"Oh, it's okay. You just caught me off guard," explained kurama excepting her apology. 

"Let me say something before you all shock each other with out meaning too. If you notice the buttons in front of you are all in a circle with one missing that is the closes one to you, well each one is in the order that you are sitting in. The one that is to your left is the button that goes to the person to your left. And so on. Okay well start your fighting," said Dr. Umi sounding enthusiastic for them to fight. (I wonder why? I would be too. Shocking them. Heheh!!! : P! I'm just plain mean I know, but hey at lease it's just a small shock.).

"What is so funny, Botan and Kurama?" asked Yukina. Botan had started to laugh after yusuke pushed the button and so did Kurama. 

"That tickled," she replied. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you five will be feeling like someone had tickled you, while the others and your copies will get shocked," explained Leila. 

"Cool," said Keiko watching eagerly at the screen wanting to see the boys get shocked. 

"No, this is not cool. It's cruel," snarled kuwabara. 

"Oh, shut it kuwabaka. You are just afraid that you are going to get fried," snapped hiei. 

"What did you say sh…" Too late, kuwabara wasn't able to finish his sentence. hiei had pushed the button that corresponded to him. The sudden shock caused kuwabara to jump slightly, but he couldn't with the harness on. So, instead he let out a small whimper that was very hard to hear over the laughter that came from hiei. 

"Now, that is what I call fun," he chuckled pushing the button again. 

Without warring hiei was shocked. He looked around at who did it. "Who did that?" he snarled. 

"I did. You shouldn't pick on kazuma like that. You guys are supposed to be friends. Now, say you're sorry," a quiet voice replied. 

"Why shou…" but before he finished he looked over to where the response came from and noticed that it was from yukina. He couldn't say 'no' to his sister, and he knew that he couldn't say that he was sorry. So, he said the only sorry in his vocabulary, which wasn't even a sorry, it was mostly him huffin'. "Hn." 

"No, yukina. What hiei did is exactly what they are supposed to do. Friends are supposed to fight, and this is just an easy way for them to do it with out hurting each other in the process," explained the doctor. 

_This sounds familiar to me. Now, why do I seem like I know who is doing this to us? _thought koenma as he watched the group shocking the heck of each other. 

_Good, he is starting to realize who is doing this,_ thought Leila hearing what Koenma thought. 

"So, now that everyone know which button goes to who, you can get started," the doctor said grabbing a pad of paper and faced the group. 

"What do we talk about?" asked keiko.

"Well, let me see." Dr. Umi skimmed through his papers before nodding. "I see hear that everyone here makes fun of kuwabara. Why is that?" he questioned glancing over the group. 

"Can't you see?" asked yusuke in an 'isn't it obvious' tone. 

"No, I can't say that I do." 

"Well, let me put it this way," he was about to say when hiei jumped in.

"kuwabaka is a stupid, annoying, has no clue what is going on, weak little jerk, that is not all that he says he is," smirked the fire demon. 

By this time kuwabara's faced turned from puzzled to t angry after he understood what was going on. "TAKE THAT BACK, SHORTY," he yelled holding the button for hiei's chair. He held it down before being shocked back by hiei. 

"No, I will no, baka, and will you stop calling be shorty?" questioned hiei. His voice was drenched in rage, and he too replied kuwabara's shock with is own. 

"Boys, cut it OUT," screamed keiko holding down two buttons after the boys let up on theirs. She didn't let go until the boys stopped arguing. 

"keiko, like I said before just leave them alone," Umi said. (I don't feel like writing doctor or Dr. anymore so I'm just going to say Umi.). 

"Fine," she murmured.

"And I am not a stupid as very one thinks I am," kuwabara added under his breath.

"Yeah, we know, you much more stupid than we thought," kat cleverly said. 

"Thank you, kat. At lease someone here thinks I am smart," he blurted out before he replayed what she said back in his head. "HEY wait. I'm not stupid." By this, time everyone was bursting out laughing, even hiei and the doctor, and tears came to some. (I am sorry I had to add that.)

"Okay, kuwabara, okay. What ever you say," yusuke said sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, kat. Nice one." 

"Thanks. You know I try," she said smiling at yusuke. After the little argument was over Umi broke the silence. 

"Since that is all cleared. Would anybody like to say something that had bothered you?" asked Umi looking around. 

"Yes, I do," said a soft voice breaking the silence. 

"Okay, yukina, what is it?" Umi asked getting ready to write what she was about to say.

She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. "For some reason no one can finish their sentences, when ever the topic of my missing brother comes up. I just want to know why," she said finally opening her eyes. They were filled with sadness. "I feel like they know something that they don't want to tell me." 

hiei sensed that his sister was sad and upset, but he couldn't tell her that she is his sister. 

"Well, yukina. You see…" started botan. She had stopped when she took one look at hiei and became scared. _~Hey, Kat. Do you think that it is necessary for hiei to wake up?~_ said botan to kat in a worried tone. 

__

~Why?~ she replied perplexed. She gave a quick glance to her right. 

__

~Because if I have to finish what I was about to say then I'm going to be dead,~ botan said shaken about what hiei was going to do to her. (No, this is not going to be a fic where Yukina finds out. It would be easier, but I just don't want to deal with it all.). 

__

~Then why did you start to say it in the first place?~ said kat with wit and a smirk. She looked over again and saw she was getting showered with daggers from her fiery friend. _~What?~_ she asked crouching back a little. 

"Do you see what I mean, Doctor? They start to say something and then they stop," yukina explained. 

"I do. I think that they are hind the fact that they know something about your brother," replied Umi. 

"Maybe but like I said they never finish what they started to say." She stared at the ground, and there was an acquired silence. 

"The reason why we stop is, because we know that this is a sensitive topic for you. So, we figure that you don't want to talk about it that much," explained botan grinning and trying sound believable. (I know that this isn't true, but like I said earlier I don't want this to be a fic where yukina finds out. So this is botan's lie, and you know this is my story. So, I say it is.)

yukina looked up from the ground sniffling back a few tears. "Is that try, botan," she said with a trace of happiness. botan gave her a cheesy smile and nodded with everyone else. "Of course it has to be. You wouldn't lie to me. Would you, botan?" she said reassuring herself. 

botan couldn't help but lie to her. She couldn't see her friend cry anymore. So, she nodded in agreement. 

The acquired silence came back again but was quickly broken by three small yelps. 

"Hey, who did that and why?" asked a shaky voice from the shock. 

"That was for sending the boys into deadly missions," replied keiko. 

"And the other are from us," botan and shizuru replied together. 

"But if they didn't go, then who was I suppose to send to save the worlds? These four are my strongest team," whined koenma. He was going to say something else but for the fourth time, he was shocked again. "Ow, that really hurts. Now, what did I do?" he asked the girls. They just shrugged their shoulders. 

"Okay, now watch this. This is I am going to make that pacifier baby feel bad. You guys just play along," said Katsumi rubbing her hands together like someone who has an evil plans and gave a simper expression, before turning back to the screen again. 

"Just don't go too overboard, hunny. Make sure you don't hurt his feeling too bad," Leila told her daughter giving her a 'watch out' glance. 

"Don't worry. I won't," she replied. 

"Don't forget that the boys might wake up soon. So, we should finish teaching the boys soon," Botan jumped in. The girls and Kurama nodding in understanding. 

"koenma, you, of all people, should know why I did that," explained kat blowing a piece of hair out of her eye. koenma gave a mystify look. "Don't give me that look. After all of the nights, I sat home, wondering if my mom or dad would come home unharmed. If they didn't, I would cry myself to sleep thinking that they are in danger, harmed or dead because they went on one of YOUR STUPID MISSIONS. Of course I never really knew what they did, I just knew that sometimes they came home late and sometimes they would be out of energy or banged up. And you just sit there and give me that look?" she cringed trying hard to hold back all of the anger and sadness that she had bottled up inside. "Do you even know what it feels like to think that you parent might be dead some were, and you can't do anything to help them, because you weren't strong enough?" She could hold it any longer. The water that blurred her vision began to fall down her face. 

"Exactly, my mother feel the same thing when I don't come home," announced kurama. 

"Yeah," said kuwabara. The rest of the group shook their heads but hiei, yukina, keiko and botan. 

"But you guys do come home, right?" asked koenma. 

"You really don't get it do you?" asked kat pushing koenma's button again this time holding a bit longer. 

"Okay, kat. I think that koenma gets the point," said kurama seeing koenma become scared with a mix of sadness. 

"They knew about the risks. If they didn't want to join they didn't have too," explained koenma trying to reason with kat. That was a bad idea. 

"Yeah, they knew the risks, but the only way for my mom's, hiei's and kurama's records cleared. Well for yusuke and kuwabara, I don't know why they joined, but you basically framed my mom into joining," cried kat. 

"Hey, yeah, I just fell into it," said yusuke. 

"Why is everyone gaining up on me?" asked koenma looking at everyone's hands worried that he might become shocked again. 

"Could you just do us a small favor?" asked kat. koenma willingly nodded. "We'll forget all of this if you promise to not send the boys or my parents on any more death missions. Is that a deal?" 

"Okay. I will promise not to send them on any more death missions," koenma said slowly. 

"Thank you. Okay, does any one else have a problem?" asked kat cheerfully. Everyone, even the doctor, was dumbfounded. She carefully gave the girls a sign to begin. 

So, keiko and botan both shocked yusuke for replacing their shampoo with neon orange hair dye. yukina had shocked kuwabara for just freaken her out (Who wouldn't?). Then it was hiei's turn to get shocked by botan for just being a grump, hiding her oars and bats, and always being quiet. Lastly, it was kuwabara's turn to be shocked again this time by his sister just because he's her bother.

Just for hitting him all of the time both keiko and botan was shocked by yusuke. This of course was a bad idea, because both girls shocked him back. 

All of the shocking was done together, not one after the other. This had caused a sudden spark where all of the wires were connected together at the ceiling in the middle of the circle. The spark trailed down all of the wires shocking everyone for a split second and blowing the machine that Umi was sitting at. 

The ankle bars, the harnesses and the armrests flew back to where they had started. The group and the doctor ran out of the room, before everything caught on fire. 

"Wow, that was close," said botan looking at the fire. 

"That has never happened before. Now, what am I going to do have fun… I mean help people with their problems?" Umi asked giving a slight chuckle when he caught his slip. 

"Well, it's dinner time," yelled kuwabara running toward the cafeteria followed by yusuke. 

The gang had eaten their dinner and went to their rooms to sleep. 

(Authoress Note: Okay, the Simpson's episode that I was talking about, is when the family went to family therapy and one of their therapy things was shocking each other and I don't quite remember what happened but they blew the machine up. I thought that that would be funny to use. So, I did. I hoped that you thought that it was funny. R&R please. Oh yeah, Chocolate cake for everyone who reviews and only one or two more chapters left. I haven't figured out how many I am going to do yet, but I'll update as soon as I figure it out.)


	9. Chapt 9

(Authoress Note: Sorry for the last chapter, I know that it probably was a bit confusing and rushed at the end, and also long, but I wanted to get it out that week so that I could finish the fic soon. I'm still thinking if this is going to be the last chapter or not. If it isn't then the last one will be just an epilog. Okay, on with the fic. 

Wait before the fic, I have to give out cakes (whole cakes not apiece) to Ryuu Ie Mizishi, I said what I said because my mom's one of those moms who said that you should act your age and not watch cartoons, Also I wanted to say thanks for the confetti I love that stuff. The next person is Meiko M, although I think that you don't need it, being crazy is cool. They should have a national be crazy day. An last but not least animefreak920. There you all go and enjoy the cakes are any flavor or kind that you like.** ~secured telepathic message.~ **)

Chapter 9: Waking Up

The boys had begun to stir around as the sun began peaking its head above the horizon and stretched its rays to glisten on their faces. 

A loud thump followed by a string of cruises. 

"What happened?" asked a sleepy pest (Bet you can't guess who?) rubbing his eyes after the cruising stopped (Which took a while). "Wait where are we?" he asked finally getting things into focus. He looked over to the floor at his fallen friend before laughing. 

"What's so funny, Kuwabaka?" asked a harsh voice coming from the windowsill. 

"Look," he pointed over to Yusuke who was rubbing his butt from when he landed. Apparently, Kuwabara didn't hear what Hiei called him. "Hey, I think I know where we are. We're at my house," he added looking closely at the room that they were in. _Of course, ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer in return,_ Hiei thought to himself.

Hiei was sitting on the windowsill. Kurama was sitting on a chair. Yusuke was still lying on the floor with Puu that just landed on his head. The room was filthy. Popcorn, chips, and other unidentified foods were thrown around everywhere. 

"Did you guys have a strange dream?" asked Yusuke staggering slowly back to the couch. The four nodded their head. 

"Wait, how do we know that we are in the real world?" asked Kurama. 

"Well, let's see if we had our powers back," said Hiei retching for his bandanna with one hand and with the other one making it's way to the hilt of his katana. His eyes grew wide as he realized that his Jagan eye was real, but his katana was missing.

Kurama reached for his rose and found that it was real. Kuwabara called for his spirit sword and four of Yusuke's fingers glowed (Just like in the Dark Tournament when he said that he had three shots left.). 

"I guess that we are in the real world," said Yusuke still a little uneasy about where they were. He looked over to Kurama then to Hiei who had the box of ice cream in his arms eating away. He gave a quick confused look before realizing that he did have his powers back. 

"Guess so," said Kurama looking to where Yusuke was looking at. They both gave a slight chuckle. 

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Kuwabara seeing where Yusuke was pointing. "So, it's just shorty eating ice cream." Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Never mind," said Yusuke. 

"Does anyone know where my katana is?" asked Hiei taking a bit of ice cream. 

"Nope," all three of them said together. 

"Hiei, it's behind the couch," a voice said coming down the stairs. 

Hiei ran quickly and grab his katana and back to where he was siting in less then a second. 

"You welcome," the voice said again sarcastic tone. Just behind the voice came five different sets of footsteps. "Oh, hey girls. I didn't think that you were up yet," the voice said cheerfully.

"Hn," Hiei replied going back to his ice cream. 

"Hiei, are you _serious?_ Ice cream at this time of day," asked a chipper voice walking to the couch with the other footsteps. 

"Hn?!" he replied looking at Botan and then again turned back to his ice cream. "I don't care what time it is. I'll eat when ever I feel like it."

"Hey, how did you get the ice cream? I thought that I locked it up, so you can't find it or break it," asked Kat staring at the fire 'child'. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was somewhat tight with a rip going from her elbow to the end of the sleeves and another one that was a v shaped on the neck. That said in white and sparkle lettering 'Attitude is… knowing you have one, liking it, and not caring what anyone else thinks.' (It's my fave shirt.) She had tight dark blue pants and black high heel boots on. The others wore what they normal always wore. 

Hiei didn't reply to her question and again continued eating his ice cream. She did hear some mumbling coming form him, but she just ignored him. 

__

~Kurama?~

~Huh?~

~Does the boys suspect any thing yet?~ 

~Nope, I don't think so. They just figured out where they are and that they have their powers,~ replied Kurama. 

"Did you guys have a strange dream too?" asked Yukina sitting next to Katsumi on the couch. Botan, Keiko and Shizuru followed and sat on the other couch. While Puu flew over to Keiko. 

The boys all nodded. 

"So, do we know what in the world it was, or where we were?" asked Keiko. Everyone nodded in confusion. 

"Okay, well, let's see. We were in an insane asylum with out any powers for what? A week almost. Any ways we were at our rooms going to bed for the night right? And when we woke up we were here." Kat stopped to look at the group before continuing. "So, who or what ever was doing this thought that it was accomplished." Kuwabara seemed that he had no clue what she was saying and was just staring at Yukina. 

"Yeah," said Kurama. 

"Hey, where is pacifier breath?" asked Yusuke looking around the room.

"I don't know," Kat replied giving an innocent smile accompany with a slight chuckle and rubbing the back of her head. 

"I wonder if what we were experiencing was just a dream. I mean look this place is a mess, and we were all just were lying around here," said Kurama. 

"Yeah, but the girls," said Kuwabara.

"Wow, I didn't even think that you was paying attention," joked Katsumi. "Well, us girls went to sleep after you all conked out, we decided to got to bed as well," she continued not letting Kuwabara to protest. 

"You girls know what happened before we was in the asylum?" asked Hiei somewhat jumpy. 

"Yes, don't you?" asked Yukina confused.

"Nope," replied Hiei jumping up almost dropping his ice cream. 

"No, I guess that you wouldn't. You five were drinking too much to remember anything," chuckled Botan. 

"Us five. There are only four of us. Who was the fifth one?" asked Kuwabara dumbfounded. The group looked at him like he was an idiot and fell over. (Of course, he is one, but you know I just can't believe that there is someone that stupid. Okay I'll stop talking now.) 

"Is he for real?" asked Katsumi to Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and gave an 'ah-huh'. "I knew that he was stupid, but I didn't think that he was that stupid." 

"Kuwabara, the fifth person, if you don't remember, was Koenma," said Yukina like she was talking to a child who didn't understand something. 

"Oh, now I remember. Where is he?" After hearing this, everyone again fell over.

"You Baka. We don't know where he is," snapped Hiei. 

"Wait, I think that he went back to the Spirit World after we fell asleep," explained Keiko. 

"Yeah, you right," agreed Botan. _~What is your mom going to do to him?~ _Botan asked Katsumi in her head. 

_~I don't know. Maybe, play around with his mind some more. She did take him back to his office after we left. So, she could be doing what we are doing now to the boys,~ _replied Katsumi giving Botan a quick glance. 

"What are you two talking about?" asked Hiei looking at the two with a glare. 

"What are you talking about Hiei? They didn't say anything," said Yusuke giving Hiei an odd glare. 

"I think that he had too much ice cream," said Katsumi. 

"No, I didn't," snapped the fire demon grabbing the ice cream and hold it closer. "And I know that they were talking telepathically," he added. 

"Is that true?" asked Yusuke. 

"No, I don't have that power," Katsumi said quickly. 

_~Are you sure you don't want to tell the truth?~_ a voice snarled in her head. 

"Hiei, get out of my head," Katsumi growled back causing him and everyone else to jump. "You don't have any right to go inside my head." 

"I think someone is a little bit sensitive," said Hiei. She gave a small laugh and pointed to her shirt. 

"It's not sensitive, it's attitude," she corrected. 

"Okay, changing subject again. And back to who might have messed with our dreams or something like that," interrupted Yusuke. 

"Could you guys have any enemies or anybody out to get you?" asked Katsumi. 

"That's a stupid question. The whole demon world is after us," said Yusuke. 

"Okay, does any of them have telepathic abilities?" asked Shizuru. 

"Well, almost all of them does," replied Kurama. 

This question and answering went on for a while so Katsumi didn't want them to get too close so she gave them a quick new enemy with everything that they were describing about the demon. 

"I have it. The demon is Feiku," said Kurama. (Do you like his name it has two meanings? One, in Japanese (I think) it means fake, see he is a fake demon, and the second is that since his name means fake, his power is to make people believe in stuff that is fake. Hehehe.)

"Who's that?" asked Kuwabara.

"He's that dude that we fought a while back," said Yusuke. 

"Which dude?" said Hiei. 

"Botan, do you know what he is talking about?" asked Kurama. 

"Yes, he's the one that made you believe that you worst dream came true," explained Botan giving a sight. 

"Well, now that we know, do you think that we should tell, the pacifier breath?" asked Yusuke. 

"Sure," replied Botan making an oar appear and so did Katsumi. "Are we going to go?" 

"Okay," Hiei said jumping up. 

"Where am I? What happened?" asked a confused voice. 

"Sir, you're up. Are you feeling all right?" asked a blue ogar thing. 

"Yes, I am all right. What happened? I had a wired dream," said Koenma. "At lease I think that it was a dream." He reached for his pacifier and sure enough, it was there. 

"Well, sir, you disappeared for a few hours, and I didn't know where you went." 

"Koenma, it's so nice to see you again," a cheery voice said walking through the door. 

"Aye, yes, it is nice to see you again, Leila," Koenma said lifting his head to see the visitor. "What brings you here?" he asked with suspicion. 

"Huh, I'm hurt, Koenma. I can't visit my favorite leader just to say hi?" she said sad. She took a bit out of an apple that she had in her hand. 

"Well, normally you just come here to torture me, or you want something," he replied. 

"Come on, now, Koenma. Do you really think after all of these years of not talking that I just show up for something?" she cooed. "I came to say hi, and I wanted to see how you were doing?" She walked over toward his desk, threw her apple up in the air before it fell back down it disappeared, and then she sat on one of the corners of the desk. 

"I'm fine. What's going on here, Leila? I know for a fact that you are not here just to say hi. No, there is something more than that. Am I right?" he questioned knowing that she was lying. 

"I think that I am just going to leave," she said giving him a puppy dog, well cat, face before turning toward the door. 

"Wait, Leila, before you go. You know all of the demons that have your kinds of power, right?" he asked her as she was about to walk to the door. She gave herself a small smirk before turning toward him. 

"Why would you like to know, Koe (Her little nickname for him)?" she responded with confusion. 

"Wow, I haven't heard that name since I was trying to capture you," he snickered. "Any ways I was wondering, because someone had sent me and my team to an alternate reality, well I think, and I wondered if you can help me figure out whom did it," he continued. 

"Yo, pacifier breath? We think we knew who sent us," yelled someone followed by eight other people. 

"Yusuke, nice to meet you," a taller version of Katsumi said to the voice extended out her hand. 

"Who are you?" he said examining the cat. 

"I'm Leila, Katsumi's mother," she replied. "Hi, Hunny, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan," she said as each one of them came in. "Oh, yes, and I can't forget about you," she added looking at the little blue thing on Yusuke's head. "Hi, Puu." She petted him on the head, and he let out a small puu. 

They all introduced themselves and settled down. 

"So, you were saying that you know who did it?" questioned Koenma. 

"Yeap, it's Foku," replied Kuwabara.

"No, you big oaf. It's Feiku," explained Hiei. Kuwabara tried to chase Hiei around but that proved useless. Yusuke had tripped Kuwabara, and he fell flat on his face causing him to become unconscious. 

"I know him," lied Leila. "If he is anything like I remember him. Then Koe, he is the one that you would be looking for." Small snickers were heard after the boys heard what she called Koenma. She ignored it and continued, "But don't try and find him, I had a little run in with him a few moments ago, and I don't think that he is going to be able to answer any of your questions," she explained trying to sound believable. She knew about what her daughter did and went along with it. "Well, I just came to meet all of you but now I have to go. Bye." Leila hugged Katsumi and slipped her a small note. 

Katsumi quietly read to note 'I would like a copy. Also nice name.' and placed it in her pocket.

****

~Up,~ she signaled to her mother. (It's their code for putting up their mental shields from out side access. 

****

~Sup,~her mother replied walking out the door.

****

~Hiei. But the copies are in the room on top of the screen. Thanks mom, for the cover up. I forgot about the fact that Koenma might want to capture him,~ she laughed in her head. 

****

~You're welcome. Thanks for the copy and don't be out to late.~ 

~I wont.~ Katsumi looked over at Hiei with a smile. _~What's wrong, shorty? Can't read my mind?~_ she sarcastically said in his mind. (She adopted Shorty from Kuwabara, and she thought that it fit him well.)

__

~Would you like to die?~ he asked her harshly. He shot daggers at her. 

__

~Tisk, tisk, Hiei. I don't think that you want to mess with me,~ she said waving her index finger at him. Hiei notice her tail wave in confidence. 

__

~I think that you have it backwards, Kitty Kat (Like her nickname that Hiei gave her after they woke up?)_, you don't want to mess with me and also why would I want to read you're mind?~ _he snapped. 

__

~Then why are you talking to me telepathicaly?~ she questioned sarcastically. 

"Hn," was all he uttered. 

"What's up with you, Hiei?" asked Katsumi looking at him oddly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going." With that he left leaving everyone, but Katsumi, confused. She watched him leave with a smile and her tail waving fast like she was happy. 

__

~See, you later, Shorty,~ she cooed in his mind. _~Watch out for those psycho kitty chasers,~_ she chuckled turning to the desk that everyone was talking around. 

Hiei turned back around and ran full speed at Katsumi with his katana drawn. A small grin crept across her face as she sensed him coming. She moved her head back a bit so that the blade just barely landed a cut on her neck. A small cut formed underneath the blade, and a crimson liquid dripped slightly down her neck. 

"Hiei, what was that for?" asked Yukina looking at Katsumi and then Hiei who still had his katana raised to her neck. 

"Hn, I told you, Kitty Kat, you shouldn't mess with me," he scolded. He dropped his katana then placed it back in its sheath and turned to the door. 

"No, I think that you forgot what I told you," she snarled back and gave a low growl. With her eyes closed and her tail swishing back and forth like a cat about to pounce she told him, "Hey, shorty. I think that I would turn around if I was you." The rest of the party watched in confusedness as the two fought. 

"Hn?!" He turned around to notice Katsumi's eyes snap open with anger and revenge, and Kuwabara's eyes bulge out, like a little child in a candy store. He knew what was going to happen next. He tried to turn around but was frozen in place. 

"Remind me never to mess with her. She's more scary than Keiko, when she's mad," Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied watching Katsumi toying with Hiei.

"No, no, Shorty, you're not going anywhere. And don't try to use that third eye of yours because it ain't going to work," she warned. Kuwabara began to run toward what he thought was a kitty. 

"Not again," sighed Botan. 

"Come on, Botan, she's just having fun and besides Hiei needs to be taught a lesson," explained Yusuke watching Kuwabara petting the angry fire demon and tried not to burst out laughing. 

"I know, but this one might take longer to stop then before. Also why in the world did this start?" she asked. 

"Botan, shut you mouth, it's just between that jerk and me," snapped Katsumi watching in amusement. "I will stop after he says one little phrase."

__

~Kat, please. Just let Hiei go. You all ready had a chance to hurt him. He knows that you are powerful or even more powerful than he is,~ a soft voice pleaded through her head. 

__

~Yes, Kat. Although I think that this is amusing and all, but you should let him leave,~ another voice said in her head. 

"Fine, Hiei, you can leave," she said giving in. Waving her hand, Kuwabara stopped and blinked a couple of times and Hiei dashed out of the room. "DON'T THINK THAT YOU WON THIS TIME," she yelled. 

"What happened?" asked Kuwabara looking around trying to figure out why everyone was looking at him from what were amused expressions. 

****

~The copies are in the room that we were. Give the girls a copy, and Kurama if he wants one. Make sure that they never let the boys find it. Well, if they look at it, it'll just be fuzz,~ she said to Botan. 

"I'm goin'. I'll talk you guy's later. Oh, Koenma, if you need another person for you team give me a call," she said with a smile. 

"Bye, Kat," replied the girls and Kurama. 

The rest of the gang didn't say anything, but after a while of silence, they decided to leave. Botan did sneak back into the room that they were in before and grabbed the tapes.

(Authoress Note: Okay, this chapter isn't the last one. There is going to be one very short one and a special chapter dedicated to all of my reviewers. Sorry, too, if this chapter was funky, but it wasn't how I planed this to go. So, that is why I decided to make a revised one that should be posted soon. It will be this same fic but I am going to change a few things around so that it makes more sense and the ending is going to be different. Don't worry this one will still be here, I'm just going to make a 'new' changed fic.)


	10. Epilog

(Okay, here you go the last 'chapter' of In The Nut House. Like I said in the previous chapter, I am going to revise the whole fic and place it as a revised version. I will let you know when I will be posting it. You can also check out my bio and I will put updates of fics on it, too.)

(Authoress Note: this chapter I think is just pointless, but I was bored an wrote it any ways. Well, the beginning is what I originally planed to post but I thought that it was too short and decided that I should make it longer. So, I did ^_^ ) 

****

Epilog: Afterwards: The Party

It had been about a month since I met everyone. 

I had hung around the team every once and a while. Koenma had made me a 'part' of the team, but I didn't go unless I felt like it. Which wasn't very often, but when a case sounded really fun, I excited to go with them. I mostly talked with the girls or fight with Shorty. I won nine out of ten times. Since, I was Botan's helper, I did have to help her out once and a while. Which I didn't mind, some of the people that she delivered, was interesting to hear about their stories. 

The boys to this day never found out about the trick that the girls and I played on them. One thing that surprised me is that Botan had not spilled the beans yet, and when she does, I began to wonder if they would ever do and what would happen to me. I couldn't fight all five of them at once, well, I can, but they wouldn't last very long and that would be no fun. 

I lived at my house, in the demon world, but I mostly stayed in the human world. My mom never mined me staying down there. She would often come and hang out with us. She wasn't the kind of mother that embarrassed you in public; in fact she acted and looked like one of us girls. When I would stay in the human world, I would stay at either Keiko's or Shizuru's house. 

I was enrolled at Keiko's school as Yusuke's distant cousin from out of state. This wasn't a lie. Somewhere down our line, they cross, I don't know where, but I know they do. Like Yusuke, I didn't show up very often, but when I did, I knew every answer that the stupid teachers threw at me, hehehe I had my way to find out if I didn't know what it was. I'll explain later. Keiko didn't yell at me when I didn't show, but she knew that I was a good student and let me off. When the kids heard that I was Yusuke's cuz, they left me alone, but the gangs' wouldn't leave me alone. They thought that I was another bully for them to pick on, but they soon learned that it was a bad idea to mess with me.

One hard thing that I had to do when I was in school, or anywhere in public, is not to get too angry or happy because my tail would sway. So, I kept it around my waist, which started a new trend. Almost all of the girls wore furry belts. I know what you are all saying, 'why don't you use your powers?' well, I would but when I do I would fall asleep afterwards from erasing at the least five people. I will admit I did use it when only a few people noticed but that was all. Don't worry, another thing that I'll tell about later is why all the girls wear the belts.

About every weekend, the girls and I would go over to someone's house and watch the tape. When one of us was done, we would go to the Spirit World in the same room as we watched the boys and played the tape, but this time we were in it instead of our copies.

Kurama was nice to me, and I liked talking with him. Yusuke was the person that I like to fight with. Shorty learned that I was one cat that you don't want to mess with, Kuwabaka also learned this too. At lease, I think he did. He's too weird and scary to try and argue with him. Like one of my favorite quote says: 'Never mess with an idiot. They would drag you down to their level and beat you with experience. (Unknown author)' 

Today was just like any other day. I woke up, went to Keiko's house to go shopping for my birthday, but on my way, I was stopped. I felt something coming close. I froze, trying to sense where it was coming from. I realized that it was just Botan, and continued walking. I didn't want to make Keiko wait, although we are friends now, I didn't like to deal with her when she was mad. 

"Katsumi?" I had heard someone yell. I turned to look in their direction. 

"Oh, hi Botan. What's up?" I asked watching her land. 

"I wanted to give you a birthday present," she happily told me. "Here hold out you arm and close your eyes." I did as she told me. "There you go," she told me. 

I opened my eyes and looked at what she placed on my wrist. I was shocked no one has ever given me a present like this before. It was beautiful. It was silver and had colorful gems around it that changed colors when I moved my wrist. 

"Thank you so much, Botan. I didn't think that anybody remembered. I never have gotten a gift like this before," I cried giving her a huge hug and looked at the bracelet again.

"This is so that you can use your powers here in the human world with out getting tired. It would be like you were in the demon or spirit world. Your mother, Koenma even though he didn't like the idea that much, and I thought that you should be able to have some fun. Don't worry, Koenma thinks that you have it so that you could fight in the human world with out sleeping after attacking someone," she explained to me. "Well, what we told Koenma is true, but your mom and I thought you was responsible enough to use your powers wisely," she snickered. 

"Why did you have to tell that pacifier junky?" I questioned. 

"You see, those gems are the power source, and the only place that you can find them is you have to asked Koenma for them."

"Oh, okay. I love it," I said to her with a smile. 

"I forgot. The boys have another mission, and they need your help. Don't worry, I know that you are going to have fun," she told me before making her oar appear and jumping on. I nodded made my oar appear and followed her. 

"Botan, do you know what it is that they have to do?" I asked flying next to her. 

"I think I heard Koenma saying that there is nine thick headed demons that had gotten together," she smiled over to me. "Well, only about three are thickheaded, one is stupid, a sly one, then there was one that nobody really listens too and the rest helps keep the peace between them."

"So, what else is new?" I chuckled. "Well, there was never nine, but that does make things more fun. They sound like the Spirit detectives. Thickheaded ones are Kuwabake, Yusuke, and Hiei. The stupid one is of course Kuwabake. I'm the sly one, Koenma is the one that nobody listens too. And Kurama and the girls would be the peace keepers." 

I heard her give a snicker. We flew for what seemed to me about ten minutes. I really wanted to get the information about the nine Kuwabaka's trying to take over the world, so that I could have fun tricking them. 

We arrived in the Spirit World. Botan led the way to the baby's office. When we stepped in, I wasn't expecting it to be dark. I thought that it was a trick, and everyone was hiding, but I couldn't sense any one. 

"Okay, Botan. What are you planing? Where is everyone?" I asked her giving her a 'come on, I think I know what is going on' look. I rolled my eye's over to where she was standing. I wanted to read her mind, but I didn't want to. Something inside me said don't. As I started to roll my eye's back to the room, the light's came on, and I was covered in confetti. After the cheering and everything, I was able to get a better look around.

Everyone was there, even shorty, but he was standing against the wall as he normally does with his arms crossed over his chest. Yusuke and Kuwabaka were arguing as always, while Kurama was trying to stop them. Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, and my mom were talking to each other. Botan and I were talking. Also, I noticed the baby was in his teen form and was stamping papers, as he always did.

The party was fun. There was cake of every flavor imaginable, ice cream the same, games, and gifts. 

I had gotten shirts, some gag gifts from the girls, like some cat toys and such, a sword from shorty, which was surprising to me and apparently everyone else. He told me that he gave it to me so that I could fight him properly. I also had gotten a compact from Yusuke; well he gotten that from the baby, but Yusuke gave it to me. The baka had given me his word to protect me, which I kindly took, but I told him that I didn't need it. Of course, he was stupid and didn't believe me, so, naturally I showed him. I didn't thank him for the gift. 

This was the best birthday I had ever had. I was sitting in the same room with all of my friends. Yes, I truly had found friends. Well, Botan was right. We did have a mission. We were trying to get together. All of us, three thickheaded, one stupid, one sly, one that nobody paid that much attention too, and the rest trying to keep the peace. I loved how she could keep secrets. Well, she could, but she always found away to tell me. 

(Authoress Note: Well, this fic is finally done. It's my first fic that I finished and has the most reviews with the most I might add. Okay, this is more like an advertisement for my fics. If you like DBZ then you should check out my first fic called One's Envy. And that one is almost done, but I won't finish until I get a review. That fic I was planning to have a series called Envious. If you really like my character Kat and my fic then you should check out my bio I'll put up when the fic is going to show up it will be about this chapter and Kat's life before and after she met the team. So, check and keep your eyes open. I am also going to have a small contest. I need some help on coming up with a title for the fic. Actually, what do you guys think about A Kitty's Quest? Also, don't forget about my revised version of this fic.

Okay, I did kind of lied to you all. There is going to be another chapter but it's going to be all of my thank yous to my lovely reviewers. So, if you see the thingy green and you look and there isn't a new chapter then it's probably just any update on the reviewers' page.)


End file.
